O son do ar
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Los días de aburrimiento son peligrosos, porque surgen las peores ideas. Si hubieran sabido las consecuencias de aquello, jamás lo habrían hecho. Pero no se arrepentirán hasta que no sea demasiado tarde./ Reto propuesto por Asondomar para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Algo de Mishiro.
1. Chapter 1

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

Esta historia es un reto de Asondomar que he tomado en el foro Proyecto 1-8, la verdad es que me ha costado decidirme sobre qué enfoque darle y no sé si gustará. En este primer capítulo no se ve gran cosa pero es la situación necesaria para que desarrolle lo demás. No he decidido todavía cuántos capítulos tendrá aunque creo que mínimo un par más.

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

–Sigo pensando que es una idea horrible –se quejó Mimi por enésima vez.

–Oh, vamos, no exageres –replicó Taichi mientras apartaba de un empujón a Yamato de delante del ordenador–. Viniendo de ti lo normal sería que fueras la más entusiasmada con ella.

La joven se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla en un intento de no hablar, sabía que cualquier palabra podría ser utilizada después en su contra. Nunca se le había dado bien no decir lo que pensaba y estar enfadada solo acentuaba sus ganas de soltar lo que circulaba por su cabeza.

Vio cómo Yamato devolvía el golpe a su amigo y forcejeaban por sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a la pantalla. Normalmente reiría por esa actitud tan infantil, pero en ese momento solo consiguió que se exasperase más. Captó la mirada confusa de Sora posada en ella y trató de evitarla, aunque sabía que no la había engañado. La pelirroja se acercó a Mimi y le acarició un brazo levemente, dándole su apoyo silencioso. Y ella se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Taichi ya estaba tecleando incesantemente, llevando a cabo la primera parte del plan. Yamato le ponía nervioso instándole a hacerlo todo más rápido, hasta que el otro se exasperó y le asestó un golpe en el estómago, a sabiendas de que lo recibiría de vuelta. Jou pululaba alrededor de los dos tratando de impedirles hacer aquello sin demasiados resultados, sintiéndose culpable aunque él no participaba.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? En realidad es una historia corta y sencilla. Los mayores habían quedado para salir a dar una vuelta ese viernes pero la lluvia había estropeado sus planes y estaban en casa de Sora, que era la que más cerca tenían cuando empezó el aguacero. Era uno de esos días en los que no te apetece hacer nada pero te agobias al mismo tiempo. Esos de aburrimiento, grises, contaminado por la tormenta que derrama el cielo. Son días peligrosos porque es cuando surgen las peores ideas. En especial estando la combinación Yagami/Ishida de por medio.

–Perfecto –murmuró Yamato al aceptar lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

Taichi sonrió echándose los brazos a la nuca y mirando con suficiencia la pantalla del ordenador. Acababa de elegir la foto de la chica por la que se iban a hacer pasar, intentó que fuera guapa sin excesos y que tuviera cierto aire intelectual. ¿Para qué hacían aquello? Pues para gastar una broma a Koushiro. El pelirrojo no había podido quedar con ellos porque iba a ayudar a su madre en algo que no especificó, pero lo vieron conectado al chat. Así pues, acababan de crear a una chica inventada que tendría mucho interés en el joven.

–¿Por qué sois tan crueles? –preguntó Jou con nerviosismo.

–Deja de quejarte, será divertido –replicó Taichi.

En realidad, no iban a gastarle esa broma por algo personal, simplemente se aburrían. Y eso era lo peligroso de esos días grises, que se hacía cualquier cosa por luchar contra el aburrimiento.

–La verdad es que a mí tampoco me parece muy apropiado –dijo Sora.

El castaño levantó la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido unos instantes y después puso los ojos en blanco, aunque el gesto iba dirigido a los tres que no paraban de poner pegas a lo que él consideraba "la mejor idea del año".

–Ignóralos –repuso Yamato–. Somos nosotros los que vamos a hacerlo, no ellos.

Su mejor amigo sonrió, aunque no por sus palabras sino porque vio que Koushiro había vuelto a conectarse al chat. Empezaba la función. Y, por mucho que se opusieran, Sora y Jou no pudieron evitar acercarse al ordenador para ver mejor. La curiosidad los carcomía. ¿Ligaría el tímido Kou con su admiradora? ¿Sería cortante con ella? ¿Se quedaría sin saber qué decir?

Mimi en cambio se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y después cogió un libro que encontró en la mesilla de noche. Fingió leerlo, pero en realidad estaba atenta a cada una de las reacciones de los demás, intentando descifrarlas para saber cómo respondía Koushiro a las palabras de la chica inventada a la que habían llamado "Suzu".

–Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hablar contigo –escribió Tai mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír.

–_¿Quién eres?_ –preguntó Kou, todos se lo imaginaron en su habitación con gesto de confusión.

–Una admiradora, siempre me has parecido un chico muy inteligente.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. No estaban seguro de si sería porque no prestaba atención a la conversación, estaban acostumbrados a que el pelirrojo contestase cada mucho tiempo, o a que no sabía qué decir. Se inclinaron por lo segundo al ver la respuesta.

–_Gracias... ¿De qué me conoces?_

–De la escuela, siempre te observo desde lejos pero no me atrevo a hablarte.

–_Ah, no me suena tu cara, lo siento._

–Es normal, no soy de las chicas que llame la atención –escribió Yamato con su típica sonrisa torcida recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación de Taichi.

Mimi no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, no había leído ni una sola palabra del libro porque la curiosidad la estaba matando. Además de que nunca tuvo mucha paciencia para leer algo que no fuera una revista. Se levantó lentamente y se asomó a la pantalla por encima de la cabeza de Sora. Llegó justo a tiempo para consternarse por lo que sus amigos habían escrito y se mordió las uñas esperando la respuesta.

–¿Te apetecería que tomáramos algo algún día? Podríamos charlar sobre informática –propuso "Suzu".

Vieron el mensaje de que Koushiro estaba escribiendo aparecer y desaparecer varias veces. Estaba claro que el chico se estaba pensando mucho la respuesta. Mimi intentó dejar tranquilas sus uñas porque acababa de hacerse la manicura, pero no podía contener los nervios ante esa tonta broma. ¿Por qué le molestaba aquello tanto? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

–_Bueno, no sé, ¿por qué quieres quedar conmigo si no nos conocemos?_

Por alguna razón esas palabras enfadaron más a la chica. Vale, Kou no había dado una respuesta afirmativa pero tampoco negativa. Odiaba no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. En persona era más sencillo porque había aprendido con el tiempo a leer los pequeños cambios en su rostro y su mirada, pero por chat no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Y le asustaba querer saberlo.

–Sería una buena manera de conocernos –escribió Tai ya sin aguantarse las carcajadas.

Incluso Sora y Jou tenían una sonrisa, aunque parecían sentirse culpables por ello. Claro, es que no todos los días se veía al pelirrojo teniendo que lidiar con que alguien ligase con él. Y estaban deseando saber cómo se desenvolvía en una situación así. De momento parecía tratar de sonar indiferente, aunque tal vez no lo estaba tanto.

De nuevo, las irritantes palabras que anunciaban que el chico estaba escribiendo aparecieron en la pantalla y para Mimi parecían una sentencia, aunque no supo la razón. Su nerviosismo acabó controlándola y apartó de un manotazo a Taichi y Yamato para ponerse frente al ordenador.

–¡Ya está bien! –gritó sobresaltando a sus amigos.

Tecleó a toda velocidad una despedida alegando que tenía algo que hacer y se desconectó antes de que a Koushiro le diera tiempo a responder. Suspiró aliviada cuando cerró sesión y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta. Los artífices de la broma la miraron exasperados.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? Lo teníamos en bandeja –se quejó Tai cruzándose de brazos

–Es cierto, ¿a ti qué más te da? –preguntó Yamato mientras la apartaba porque quería recuperar el ordenador.

Sora intervino y les dijo a los chicos que ya habían hecho demasiado, que no era justo que hicieran ilusiones a Kou de que iba a quedar con una chica. Apagó el portátil antes de que pudieran volver a poner el chat e instó a los demás a ir al salón prometiéndoles una merienda sustanciosa. Eso convenció al mayor de los Yagami, aunque el otro siguió enfurruñado durante un rato. Jou parecía aliviado de que se hubieran detenido a tiempo, si a él le hubieran hecho esa broma lo hubiera pasado mal.

Mimi ayudó a su amiga en la cocina mientras seguía metida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan ensimismada que se le cayó un vaso pero por suerte no se rompió.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó mientras lo recogía–. Estaba distraída.

–Ya me he dado cuenta –dijo la otra riéndose–. Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

Miró los ojos cobrizos de Sora que la observaban de forma comprensiva. Le dio la sensación de que comprendía lo que le estaba pasando mejor que ella misma. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una banqueta mientras se estiraba con nerviosismo la falda.

–No lo sé.

–No te preocupes. Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo, no pienses en ello ahora.

Sonrió ante el consejo de su amiga y asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un abrazo antes de coger una bandeja repleta de todo tipo de cosas para que comieran y la llevó al salón con su habitual entusiasmo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír ante eso, Mimi no servía para estar preocupada, era demasiado alegre para ello. Se reunió con los demás y disfrutaron del resto de la tarde sin pensar en lo ocurrido.

No lejos de allí, Koushiro salía de su habitación para acompañar a su madre a elegir un regalo para celebrar que su padre acababa de ser ascendido. No creía servir demasiado para ello, pero la mujer insistió en que le gustaría saber su opinión. Y él no le negaba nada a su madre. Tardaron un poco más en cumplir lo que pretendían porque las tiendas estaban abarrotadas. Era lógico, con la lluvia casi todo el mundo se metía en el Centro Comercial a pasar la tarde.

Al chico no le agradaban demasiado las aglomeraciones de gente así que se agobió un poco, pero mantuvo su gesto tranquilo y la sonrisa cortés en todo momento. Mientras su madre pagaba el regalo que habían elegido, se acordó de la extraña chica con la que había hablado. No le sonaba de nada, aunque no era muy extraño ya que él no solía fijarse mucho en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se dijo que debería salir de su mundo de vez en cuando. ¿Qué le dirían sus amigos si supieran que no había aceptado la invitación de esa chica? Seguro que lo insultarían y le obligarían a invitarla él. Pero la verdad es que no le apetecía. Un rostro apareció en su mente al pensar en salir con alguien.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y trató de alejar esa imagen de sus pensamientos. Eso nunca iba a pasar, debía asumirlo ya.

–¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la señora Izumi al ver que no contestaba a su pregunta.

–¿Eh? Perdona, estaba distraído, ¿qué decías?

–Que, si te apetece alguna cosa, podemos parar en alguna cafetería antes de volver a casa –respondió ella sonriendo con cariño, era la persona a la que menos le importaba que Kou se metiera tan a menudo en su mundo.

–Como quieras tú.

Él siempre tan educado y correcto. La mujer sonrió de nuevo y lo llevó hasta la terraza de una cafetería para que merendasen algo. Disfrutó del rato con su hijo, no solían estar a solas a menudo y le agradó escucharle hablar sobre un programa nuevo en el que estaba trabajando, aunque no comprendía ni una palabra. No se le veía tan entusiasmado casi nunca.

Regresaron a su casa antes de que volviera el señor Izumi, prepararon una cena bastante elaborada y lo recibieron con cariño cuando llegó. Tenían que celebrar ese ascenso que tanto le había costado conseguir, así que disfrutaron de la velada familiar. Y cuando, horas más tarde, Koushiro volvió a su habitación se sentía de buen humor. Tenía que buscar más tiempo para pasar con sus padres porque siempre se divertía y le gustaba verlos tan contentos.

Se lavó los dientes y fue al cuarto de sus padres para desearles buenas noches. Cuando cerró la puerta, la penumbra del pasillo lo pilló desprevenido. Creía que había encendido la luz. Como conocía de sobra el camino, volvió a su habitación a oscuras. Pero se arrepintió porque poco a poco fue poniéndose más nervioso. Llegó al umbral de su cuarto todavía con la inquietud en el cuerpo, aunque no sabía la razón.

Una extraña sensación de angustia lo invadía sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sabía que era absurdo, no era más que oscuridad lo que lo rodeaba, no tenía más que alcanzar el interruptor para que la luz se hiciera en la estancia. Pero, aunque su lógica le decía que estaba siendo tonto, no conseguía apartar esa emoción.

Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de mitigar un poco la presión que notaba en el corazón, que producía fuertes latidos que iban acelerándose en lugar de ralentizarse.

A tientas, caminó cerca de la pared buscando el interruptor, pero su andar se detuvo cuando escuchó algo muy ligero tras él. Parecía como si algo hubiera rozado suavemente el aire arrancando un apenas audible susurro, como la agitación de alguna prenda o tal vez de una cabellera.

Su respiración se aceleró pero trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose nuevamente que estaba siendo totalmente absurdo. Avanzó con pasos decididos hasta donde sabía que estaba el interruptor y lo accionó para que la luz bañase la estancia.

Se giró más rápido de lo que pretendía y sintió un gran alivio al ver que no había nada tras de él. No habían sido más que imaginaciones suyas.

Se rio ligeramente de sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su silla de escritorio. Encendió el ordenador de forma casi automática, tenía tanto hábito que las órdenes de su cerebro parecían llegar casi antes que sus pensamientos. Bebió un poco del vaso de agua que su madre siempre le dejaba sobre el escritorio y miró distraídamente la pantalla al ver que había acabado de iniciarse. Con sorpresa, vio que una conversación de chat se abría.

–_Hola, te he estado esperando_ –leyó que había escrito Suzu, la chica misteriosa.

–Hola. ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Koushiro extrañado.

–_Eres una persona muy interesante, me gustaría saber más cosas de ti_ –respondió "Suzu"–. _Y dejar que me conozcas. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez esta canción? A mí me fascina._

Pulsó en el enlace que la chica le había mandado y una melodía invadió lentamente su habitación, no supo por qué, pero le recordó a las películas de época medieval que tanto le gustaba ver a su padre. El título era "O son do ar" y no sabía lo que significaba. De pronto, sintió que la curiosidad se despertaba en él. Esa desconocida sabía cómo captar su atención.

A unas calles de allí, Yamato se reía de Taichi porque le estaba ganando en un videojuego que acababan de comprarse entre los dos. Ninguno de ellos sabía que la chica que habían inventado estaba en ese momento hablando con su amigo.

–¿Qué significa? Y, ¿por qué te gusta tanto?

–_No tan deprisa, es una larga historia. Pero primero quiero saber más cosas de ti._

Si no eran Tai ni Yamato los que escribían... ¿Quién era?

.

* * *

**Bueno, espero no decepcionarte Asondomar. Esto no es más que el principio y tengo varias ideas de cómo va a avanzar esto. Espero no tardar mucho en poder plasmarlas. **

**Ah, y ya habrás entendido por qué te pregunté lo de la canción, quise poner algo personal para ti en el fic, tendrá importancia.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

En el momento en el que su consciencia volvía, cuando todavía deambulaba de forma tranquila entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, notó que su mente era invadida por una sola cosa. Una melodía susurraba en sus pensamientos, no era más que un recuerdo de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior. Unas notas lejanas se hacían eco suavemente, como tratando de encandilarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Recuperó el control de su cabeza paulatinamente mientras abría los ojos con pereza. Le extrañó no ver luz colándose por las rendijas de su persiana, la noche anterior se había dormido muy tarde así que lo lógico sería que fuera ya casi mediodía. Aunque sí se sentía tan cansado como para haber dormido poco. De esas veces que te despiertas y crees que acabas de cerrar los ojos.

Se levantó y se estiró. Escuchó crujir su espalda, sabía que era por la postura que tenía siempre frente al ordenador, su madre le decía a menudo que debería sentarse mejor. Al principio intentaba hacer caso del consejo pero se le olvidaba en cuanto se concentraba, perdía la percepción de lo que había a su alrededor y su cuerpo no era la excepción.

Abrió la ventana y descubrió que estaba nublado, lo cual explicaba que su reloj marcase las 13:17 y no se filtrase el sol a su habitación. Fue al baño y cogió un par de tostadas de la cocina, que seguramente le habían dejado del desayuno, y volvió a su cuarto mientras se metía una en la boca.

No se dio cuenta de que había algo raro hasta que no estuvo junto a su escritorio. Entonces los vio.

Dos gatos, uno negro y otro atigrado, sentados en su silla y mirado fijamente la pantalla del ordenador apagado. Sus ojos grandes y amarillentos se volvieron de pronto hacia él. Y retrocedió un paso involuntario.

En su cabeza resonó con fuerza "O son do mar" mientras un escalofrío le recorría al ser observado por los animales. ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Por qué le parecía que sus miradas reflejaban algo mucho más profundo de lo que deberían? Como si fueran capaces de ver sus miedos más escondidos y sus recuerdos más dolorosos. Como si no se tratasen de simples felinos sino que encerrasen una conciencia mayor sobre lo que los rodeaba. Como si quisieran algo de él.

Uno maulló y dio un fuerte respingo. La música de su cabeza se apagó de golpe y vio que su madre entraba en la habitación.

–¡Aquí estaban! –exclamó aliviada–. No los encontraba.

–¿De dónde han salido?

–Son de la vecina. Tenía una revisión médica y me ha pedido que me los quede un rato porque uno está un poco enfermo.

Izzy recordó a la anciana que vivía en la casa de al lado, aunque no tenía ni idea de su nombre. Cogió una tostada del suelo, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se le había caído, para tirarla. Echó al otro gato de su silla y encendió el ordenador mientras masticaba con parsimonia.

Se sentía raro ese día, aunque no podría decir por qué. Notaba un cosquilleo por el cuerpo que parecía querer anunciarle que algo estaba por pasar. No necesariamente tenía que tratarse de algo bueno. Tampoco malo, supuso.

Y, más extraño se sintió, cuando un nudo apareció en su garganta al tiempo que veía que un mensaje de chat le llegaba.

–_He soñado contigo_ –decía Suzu.

Unas horas más tarde y unas calles más lejos se encontraba una chica de ondulada cabellera castaña delante de su portátil. El ordenador, como muchas otras cosas de la habitación, era de fuerte color rosa. Algunas revistas de moda esparcidas por la estancia eran casi el único papel que se podía encontrar a parte de los pósters de los famosos del momento. El armario, abierto de par en par, mostraba tal cantidad de ropa que parecía imposible que cupiera en ese mueble sin que reventase.

–Mimi, voy a salir a hacer la compra –anunció su madre entrando sin llamar, algo que hacía a menudo–. ¿Quieres algo en especial para cenar?

–No, ceno fuera hoy. He quedado con los demás.

–Ah, ¿no vais a dar una vuelta o algo?

–Sí, a las cinco y media hemos quedado en la puerta de casa de Jou.

La mujer frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró su reloj de pulsera. Después empezó a reír a carcajadas. Su hija la miró ofendida, no sabía qué tenía tanta gracia pero estaba claro que tenía que ver con ella.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que llegas ya quince minutos tarde.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la información y miró la hora en el ordenador, su madre tenía razón. Soltó un chillido bastante agudo y se levantó de golpe. En realidad no le importaba llegar tarde, solía hacerlo siempre, el problema estaba en que seguía en pijama. Podía ser una impuntual sin remedio, pero si no se daba prisa tardaría más de una hora. Y no creía que la paciencia de sus amigos llegase tan lejos.

Intentó ser práctica a la hora de escoger lo que se ponía, ya que le sonaba haber escuchado algo de jugar a los bolos, así que se puso unos pantalones. Sus habituales complementos algo llamativos acompañaron a su atuendo después de que se pusiera una camiseta azul. Corrió hasta su tocador para maquillarse y metió apresuradamente las cosas en su bolso. Cuando ya salía de su habitación, recordó el ordenador. No tenía tiempo para cerrar las ventanas abiertas, entre las que había una de chat, así que simplemente lo apagó de golpe.

Se calzó en la puerta de su casa, cogió la chaqueta y caminó a paso rápido con toda la elegancia que pudo hasta el lugar de encuentro. No se sorprendió de ver tantas cabezas en la lejanía, llegaba casi tres cuartos de hora tarde así que todos habrían llegado ya. Se reunió con sus amigos y abrazó a unos y otros con entusiasmo, ignorando las miradas de reproche que le lanzaron.

–Bueno, supongo que ya podemos irnos –opinó Jou–. Si Koushiro no ha llegado antes que Mimi será porque no puede venir.

Entonces la chica se fijó mejor en quién había a su alrededor y se percató de la ausencia de una cabellera pelirroja. Frunció el ceño. Él no solía faltar sin avisar.

–Sí, que ya estoy harto de esperar, vámonos –se quejó Daisuke mientras se levantaba del suelo donde llevaba sentado veinte minutos.

Todos lo siguieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la bolera mientras charlaban entre ellos. Mimi captó algún retazo de conversaciones acerca de fútbol, cómo no, de las clases y de alguna serie de televisión de moda. Lo normal hubiera sido que interviniera, pero por alguna razón que desconocía no le apetecía nada. Se colocó bien la chaqueta y aseguró el bolso sobre su hombro antes de apretar el paso para no quedarse atrás. Hasta que un grito la detuvo.

–¡Esperad! ¡Chicos! –pidió Kou mientras corría hacia ellos.

Se fueron parando conforme se percataban de que su amigo había llegado. Cuando estuvo a su lado se llevó las manos a las rodillas y trató de explicarse entre fuertes resoplidos.

–Es que... No me he dado cuenta de la hora... Me han entretenido.

A más de uno se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar quién había sido el causante, ya que era la primera vez que el pelirrojo llegaba tan tarde a algo. Normalmente Taichi le habría exigido al instante que lo confesara pero estaba demasiado harto de estar quieto como para prolongar la conversación en medio de la calle, así que echó a andar de nuevo. Mimi también habría preguntado, pero no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Era extraño. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto las cosas? Solía ser más impulsiva.

Llegaron a la bolera diez minutos más tarde y se dividieron en dos pistas, seis en una y seis en otra, pero estaban al lado. Como siempre, Yamato y Ken iban ganando. Tenían alguna clase de habilidad para dar en el lugar exacto de los bolos y conseguir pleno tras pleno. Obviamente eso enervaba a muchos, que intentaban imitarlos sin éxito.

Mimi reía escandalosamente al ver que a Miyako se le escapaba la bola sin que consiguiera dar a ninguno por tercera vez consecutiva. Su amiga se giró indignada y le recriminó que ella tampoco era precisamente buena en ese juego. Pero la chica siguió dejando escapar alguna que otra carcajada, sin fijarse en que Sora conseguía tirar todos los bolos y lo celebraba con Takeru. La risa se le atragantó en la garganta, casi literalmente, cuando escuchó la pregunta que Yamato hizo a Koushiro mientras esperaban a que llegase su turno.

–¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Alguna novedad?

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia su amigo con gesto indiferente.

–Ninguna, la verdad.

–¿No tienes nada que contarnos? –preguntó Taichi apremiante.

Para cualquier persona con una pizca de malicia, aquella cuestión hubiera hecho que desconfiase. Para alguien que sabe lo que son los momentos de aburrimiento en los que se hacen tonterías, hubiera sido casi una prueba incriminatoria. Pero se trataba de Kou, él simplemente analizó en su cabeza lo sucedido el viernes y pensó en alguna cosa que no hubiera comentado. Tampoco es que soliera hablar mucho de su vida.

–Ah, bueno, sí –comenzó a decir, el corazón de Mimi se aceleró ante aquello y se acercó sutilmente a donde estaban para escuchar la conversación–. Han ascendido a mi padre en el trabajo, está bastante contento.

Hikari, que estaba junto a la chica, fue la única que escuchó el suspiro de alivio que se le escapó. La miró unos instantes, intentando entender qué había pasado, y después miró atentamente a su hermano. Algo en su gesto desencantado le decía que había hecho alguna de las suyas y no le había salido tan bien como le gustaría. Él, cuando percibió la mirada que le echó, pareció decidir que era suficiente y se acercó a charlar con Jou después de felicitar a Koushiro. Yamato miró elocuentemente al pelirrojo durante unos instantes, pero al darse cuenta de que no diría nada se marchó.

No obstante, lo que no vio ninguno fue el gesto aliviado que puso en cuanto acabó el interrogatorio.

Continuaron con la partida, que acabó ganando Ken, y después dieron una vuelta hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Decidieron entrar en un bar del barrio donde había hamburguesas, bocadillos y cosas por el estilo, estaba bastante bien de precio y ya los conocían así que solían hacerles algún descuento. Pidieron cada uno lo de siempre y juntaron tres mesas. Mientras esperaban la comida, Daisuke los entretuvo a todos intentando conseguir con una servilleta un pájaro de papiroflexia que decía que le salía muy bien. Cuando finalmente Takeru se apiadó de él y le dijo los pasos que debía seguir pareció más ofendido que agradecido, lo que provocó alguna que otra risa discreta.

Con la cena ya delante, las conversaciones se detuvieron un rato porque estaban hambrientos. Aunque en seguida chistes o anécdotas aisladas se mezclaron con los ruidos de las bebidas ingiriéndose o la comida removiéndose en su envoltorio, creando un extraño pero familiar sonido de ambiente. Kou recibió una llamada de pronto, pero cuando contestó pareció que ya habían colgado. Extrañado, dejó el móvil encima de la mesa y siguió cenando tranquilamente.

Un gran pegote de ketchup cayó en el pantalón de Taichi y las risas escandalosas de sus amigos hicieron que varias personas en el bar se dieran la vuelta para mirarlos. Trató de limpiarse con las servilletas y al final fue al baño a ver si conseguía algo mientras refunfuñaba incesantemente. No tardó en volver e hizo con su aspecto que volvieran a reír. Ahora parecía que se había orinado encima. Con toda la dignidad que pudo volvió a su sitio y terminó de degustar su hamburguesa, intentando ignorar a Yamato que soltaba bromas a su costa todo el rato.

Como Mimi terminó la primera, ya que siempre comía muy rápido y pedía algo más pequeño que la mayoría, empezó a aburrirse. Pensó en coger su móvil para rebuscar algo en Internet, pero se acordó de que lo tenía sin batería. Observó unos instantes el de Koushiro con ojos golosos y le lanzó una de esas miradas en las que hay más pestañeo que otra cosa.

–Puedes cogerlo si quieres –ofreció él con amabilidad.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico, y se apresuró a hacerlo. En lo último que su amigo había buscado, junto a los acostumbrados extraños artículos o páginas sobre cosas de informática, había algo que hizo que le latiera el corazón muy rápido. O son do ar. Al pulsar sobre la opción le llevó a un vídeo, pero se apresuró a quitarlo antes de que sonara. No quería que Kou pensara que le cotilleba las cosas. Aunque en parte puede que fuera cierto. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar el aparato de nuevo encima de la mesa.

Poco después los demás fueron terminando y pagaron entre el habitual ajetreo para que cuadrasen las cuentas. Después, salieron a la fría noche y se apretaron bien en sus chaquetas. Se dirigieron a casa de Jou y allí Takeru se volvió hacia Hikari.

–¿Seguro que no os apetece dar una vuelta? Es pronto todavía.

–Ya os lo hemos dicho antes, hemos quedado en hacer una noche de chicas –le dijo ella sonriendo.

Él se encogió de hombros, conforme, y aceptó la invitación de Yamato de que se quedara en su casa a dormir. Taichi se apresuró a apuntarse sin que nadie se lo ofreciera, seguramente esos tres no iban a descansar demasiado. Koushiro se negó, alegando que tenía un trabajo que hacer al día siguiente, y Daisuke quiso apuntarse hasta que Ken le recordó que tenían un partido temprano. A Jou no había ni que preguntarle, él siempre tenía que estudiar.

Mimi mientras tanto trató de ocultar su exasperación, había olvidado por completo que había quedado con las demás en que dormirían todas en su casa, verían películas románticas mientras hablaban de chicos y se hinchaban a comer palomitas hasta tarde. Seguramente Miyako querría que le pintase las uñas y las otras dos también se sumarían. No era que no le apeteciera, pero tenía algo que hacer que ellas no podían saber... Tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Sus amigas subieron a casa del mayor de grupo para recoger sus mochilas, que al parecer habían dejado allí. Después, los chicos las acompañaron hasta casa de Mimi y se marcharon a toda prisa en cuanto escucharon cuáles eran sus planes, no fuera a ser que los convencieran de quedarse.

Hikari y Sora colocaron el colchón extra en la habitación de su amiga mientras Miyako curioseaba, siempre revolvía el armario y el escritorio. La anfitriona entró a su habitación, después de que fuera a avisar a sus padres de la "fiesta de pijamas", en el momento en el que descubría a la del pelo lila tocando el ordenador. La pantalla se encendió al instante, mostrando todo lo que había estado haciendo cuando salió corriendo de casa esa tarde.

Con un chillido, Mimi consiguió cerrar con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, la tapa. A la otra solo le dio tiempo a vislumbrar un pequeño recuadro con la cara de Koushiro.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Es que acaso haces magia? –preguntó indignada la joven Tachikawa mientras resoplaba por el susto de ser descubierta.

–¿Eh? No... –respondió confundida Miyako–. El ordenador estaba suspendido y solo lo he tocado.

Entonces la chica lo entendió, era algo que le pasaba a menudo. Estúpidos botones que no hacen más que molestar. ¿No podían poner más claro qué era apagar y qué suspender? Se habría ahorrado aquello.

–¿Qué hacías que no quieres que lo vea?

–Nada... –contestó Mimi mientras se llevaba el portátil al salón.

Sora observó la escena extrañada, aunque sospechó más o menos por dónde iba la cosa. Hikari se acercó a preguntarle a Miyako qué había visto y ella se encogió de hombros, solo sabiendo que le pareció ver algo de Kou. Decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y vieron un par de películas hasta que les fue venciendo el sueño. Las palomitas se quedaron casi enteras porque todas estaban llenas por el atracón en la cena, los botes de pintauñas estaban dispersos por el suelo en un arco iris de colores llamativos y las respiraciones tranquilas de tres jóvenes rompían el silencio. Pero una de ellas no conseguía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

Así que, sigilosamente, salió de la habitación y fue al salón. Un luminoso recuadro surgió de pronto cuando el rosado ordenador se encendió. Y una pequeña fotografía con un chico pelirrojo en ella hizo su aparición.

En ese momento, ese mismo chico tecleaba sin cesar en el ordenador. Había tenido una nueva idea y no podía dejarlo hasta que le sacase todo su jugo. Exprimió cada detalle al máximo y se le entumecieron las manos de la velocidad a la que trabajaba. En ese momento, Koushiro se transformaba casi en una máquina y sentía que se sumergía en los caracteres que aparecían en el ordenador. El sonido de las teclas cuando las apretaba le parecía casi una melodía relajante de fondo que conseguía que se concentrara aún más. Pero fue interrumpido por unas voces lejanas.

Levantó la cabeza confuso y se alarmó al ver lo tarde que era. No había sido consciente del paso del tiempo.

De nuevo, unos susurros se colaron hasta sus oídos. Llamaron su atención porque parecían muy apremiantes y algo desesperados. Agudizó el oído unos instantes sin que nada perturbara el silencio y decidió volver a su tarea. Sin embargo, volvió a escuchar esos murmullos en el rellano y terminó por levantarse. No podía concentrarse así, no con la curiosidad carcomiéndole. Encendió la luz del pasillo y se acercó a la puerta de la entrada. Abrió la mirilla para asomarse al exterior, pero no se veía más que penumbra. Ya se apartaba cuando algo pasó rápidamente por su campo de visión, algo de color blanquecino.

Con el corazón acelerado sin saber la razón, miró atentamente por la mirilla, pero no sucedió nada. Seguramente estaba creando ilusiones absurdas en su cabeza. Debería dejar de ver películas de miedo y, sobre todo, debería dejar de meterse en su mundo hasta tan tarde. Aunque sabía que iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Regresó a su lugar en la mesa para terminar aquello y bebió un trago de agua mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Por eso se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, porque no se lo esperaba. Se giró casi con violencia hacia allí y resopló por el susto que se había llevado al ver quién estaba en la entrada.

–Perdona que te haya asustado –se disculpó su padre al ver la reacción de Kou–. Es tarde, hijo, vete a la cama.

–Tienes razón, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Buenas noches.

El hombre lo miró unos instantes y después se despidió de él. El pelirrojo se dijo que no era normal lo nervioso que estaba últimamente. Decidió dejar esa nueva idea para el día siguiente, cuando estuviera más tranquilo y despejado. Se puso el pijama y fue al lavabo mientras se preguntaba qué podía tenerlo tan inquieto. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo no le gustó, unas profundas ojeras eran lo que más llamaba la atención en su rostro, acompañadas por su mirada confusa. Desde luego, tenía que empezar a llevar un horario más normal. Las pocas horas de sueño le pasaban factura.

Salió del baño y apagó la luz, caminó por el pasillo mientras seguía la luminosidad que se escapaba por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Sin embargo, un suave ruido detuvo su andar. Unos ligeros golpes en el suelo. Lejanos, casi sordos, pero que continuaron dejándose oír. Se acercaron a él y no pudo dejar de pensar que eran pasos.

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para descubrir, como ya sabía, que no había nadie. Aun así, caminó estúpidamente rápido hasta que se encontró en su habitación. Como si fuera un lugar seguro que pudiera protegerlo del inexistente peligro.

Resopló, enfadado consigo mismo, y se sobresaltó cuando su ordenador emitió un pitido. Se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y, aunque quiso sorprenderse, no pudo. Porque allí encontró que Suzu acababa de hablarle. Casi podría jurar que la estaba esperando, sin saber bien el porqué.

–_Eres un trasnochador, querido Kou._

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte y bañaba con sus rayos los tejados de los edificios, el repentino estruendo de una melodía inundó la residencia Izumi.

El matrimonio despertó sobresaltado y corrieron hacia la habitación de su hijo, de donde salía el sonido. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Aporrearon unos minutos y lo llamaron a gritos sin conseguir respuesta alguna, mientras que aquella música iba aumentando de volumen y las paredes parecían retumbar. Cada vez más asustados, cogieron un destornillador y comenzaron a desmontar las bisagras de la puerta. Con un fuerte empujón del hombre, consiguieron entrar en el cuarto.

Todo estaba en perfecto e impoluto orden, incluso la cama estaba hecha y la persiana cerrada del todo. Reinaba una tranquilidad extraña entre las notas estruendosas de la alta melodía.

Y allí, donde debería estar Koushiro, no había nadie.

.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza para actualizar, es que he tenido un parcial en la Universidad que me ha conllevado muchas horas de estudio, pero no creo que tarde demasiado en publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y dejáis vuestra opinión :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

Un olor extraño impregnaba su nariz. Era desagradable y le resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía qué era. Estaba demasiado dormida como para que lo reconociera.

Abrió un ojo y después el otro. Se sintió algo perdida por el color rosa que golpeó sus retinas en cuanto estuvo suficientemente despierta. Trató unos instantes en recordar que estaba en la habitación de Mimi.

La buscó a su lado en la gran cama pero se encontró con un hueco vacío. A pesar de que la luz se colaba en la habitación por la persiana entreabierta debía ser bastante temprano. Bostezó, preguntándose dónde estaría su amiga ya que no destacaba por ser madrugadora. El olor tan fuerte que había olvidado por unos momentos hizo que casi se atragantase y le lagrimearon los ojos.

Se incorporó un poco y vio en el suelo la razón de aquello. Dos de los pintauñas estaban volcados, desparramando el producto por el suelo. Algo le dijo que esas manchas azulada y anaranjada no iban a hacer mucha gracia a la señora Tachikawa. No creía que fueran a salir de la moqueta del todo.

Le pareció extraño que Hikari y Miyako pudieran dormir tan tranquilas con aquella peste, y eso que su colchón a ras del suelo estaba mucho más cerca del líquido. Las dos dormitaban, mientras la castaña se acurrucaba en una esquina porque su amiga tenía la costumbre de estirarse cuan larga era mientras descansaba.

Rio por lo bajo ante la imagen y se bajó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido. Se coló por la puerta entreabierta, intentando no despertar a las pequeñas, y caminó de puntillas hasta el baño. Cuando salió escuchó a lo lejos una extraña melodía, un sonido que hizo que se estremeciera aunque no supo la razón, y se dejó guiar por su oído para encontrar el origen.

Mimi, profundamente dormida, estaba medio sentada, o medio tumbada dependiendo de cómo se pensase, en el sofá con el portátil enchufado y los cascos puestos. La postura forzada de su cuello pronosticaba el dolor que iba a tener cuanto se despertase.

¿Qué hacía allí? La curiosidad guio a Sora hasta que se puso a su altura y pasó el dedo por el ratón del ordenador. La pantalla se iluminó, dando de lleno en el rostro de la joven durmiente, pero la pelirroja no acertó a preocuparse por ello. Y es que lo que encontró que hacía su amiga era realmente extraño.

Un vídeo estaba abierto y puesto para que se reprodujera una y otra vez.

―¿O son do ar? ―leyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Movió el ratón de nuevo, para ver qué otras páginas había estado viendo su amiga, además del chat que veía abierto en la barra de la parte de abajo. Pero en ese momento los ojos de Mimi se abrieron de golpe y, con un chillido ahogado, cerró de golpe la tapa del portátil. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso con tanta fuerza porque no sonó muy bien aquella vez.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó acusadoramente.

Sora se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que se había inmiscuido en la intimidad de su amiga pero luego rio con naturalidad.

―Perdona, es que me ha parecido muy raro que estuvieras tan temprano con el ordenador y tenías la música tan alta que se oía. Has dormido muy poco, ¿no?

―No lo sé, no conseguía dormir anoche y me he quedado dormida aquí en el sofá.

―Ya decía yo que tu no madrugabas nunca ―caviló la pelirroja―. ¿Desayunamos?

Mimi asintió, fingiendo entusiasmo, y esperó a que su amiga se encaminase a la cocina para volver a abrir el portátil. Cerró a toda velocidad todas las ventanas, aunque se detuvo unos instantes para mirar la pequeña foto de Koushiro en un recuadro. Después apagó el ordenador y marchó a la cocina mientras reflexionaba sobre por qué se sentía rara. Como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

Un rato más tarde el grito de Mimi cuando descubrió las manchas en su moqueta despertó a Hikari y Miyako. La primera se disculpó, creyendo que alguna de las dos había golpeado los botes de pintauñas mientras dormían. La segunda tardó en estar lo suficientemente consciente como para lamentarse por la pérdida de ese líquido de colores.

Desayunaron con parsimonia porque estaban todas cansadas mientras la señora Tachikawa convencía a su marido de que era una buena ocasión para cambiar la moqueta de su hija, y de paso podían pintar la casa entera. Seguramente acabaría sacándole también algún que otro mueble nuevo.

Mimi se levantó para ir al baño y recogió la taza de su desayuno. Mientras se marchaba escuchó el teléfono de Sora sonando estruendosamente, la pelirroja frunció el ceño al mirar la pantalla.

―Definitivamente, hoy debe ser el fin de mundo ―susurró.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Hikari extrañada.

―Porque tu hermano está despierto antes de mediodía en fin de semana ―respondió riendo antes de contestar.

Un rato después, Mimi ya estaba en su habitación vestida y acicalada. Se aseguró de que sus uñas quedaran bien el día anterior y se lamentó una vez más por la mancha de su moqueta. Aunque le agradaba la idea de cambiarla. Caviló unos instantes acerca de qué color pondría al mismo tiempo que cogía su perfume para rociárselo en el cuello.

Sora entró en la habitación con un gesto extrañamente sombrío y miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las dos pequeñas se asomaban desde la puerta con la misma cara y la joven se preocupó.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Taichi me ha llamado porque… Porque la señora Izumi se lo ha pedido ―explicó la mayor con nerviosismo, tratando de tener tacto―. Al parecer, no encuentran a Koushiro en ningún lado. Ha desaparecido.

El frasco de cristal con aquel caro perfume que Mimi sostenía se resbaló de sus manos cuando el temblor hizo presencia. Cayó como a cámara lenta, mostrando extrañas figuras de luz en la pared cuando el sol incidió contra el vidrio. Terminó por romperse en varios pedazos cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Porque junto con el perfume derramado, varias lágrimas hicieron su aparición en los ojos de la chica. Y el sonido de su llanto inundó la habitación.

Apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde, las cuatro jóvenes caminaban a paso apresurado hacia casa de Kou. Ninguna se atrevía a perturbar el silencio y lanzaban alguna que otra mirada nerviosa a Mimi. No habían querido esperar a que los señores Tachikawa volvieran, habían quedado con sus amigos en la residencia Izumi para hablar con el matrimonio e inspeccionar la zona.

En su rápido avance, cuando ya entraban en el edificio, chocaron con una niña que no debía tener más de doce o trece años. Se disculparon por aquello pero no se detuvieron demasiado, solamente Mimi miró el rostro de la chica. Sus grandes ojos verdosos hicieron que se inquietara aunque no sabía la razón.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Koushiro y llamaron al timbre. La señora Izumi abrió entre lágrimas y ninguna supo bien qué decir. Taichi, Yamato y Jou se asomaron desde el cuarto del pelirrojo para saludarlas. Al entrar descubrieron que Takeru observaba de cerca el ordenador de su amigo pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Se dio la vuelta para intercambiar miradas tristes con las recién llegadas y se acercó para explicar lo sucedido.

―Daisuke y Ken están en su partido, así que no he querido preocuparles hasta que acaben. También he llamado a Iori pero tenía entrenamiento de kendo, su madre me ha dicho que hablará con él en cuanto llegue.

―¿Qué ha pasado con Kou? ―preguntó Hikari con nerviosismo.

Takeru abrió la boca para contestar pero el señor Izumi lo interrumpió.

―Ayer escuchamos cuándo llegó nuestro hijo. Como siempre se quedó hasta tarde en el ordenador y yo me levanté para mandarle a dormir. Lo noté un poco raro pero no le di importancia... Esta mañana, muy temprano, una música muy fuerte salía del ordenador y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

El silencio era muy pesado en la habitación. Al final Miyako se acercó al escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Comenzó a toquetear cosas para averiguar qué había estado haciendo el pelirrojo. Apareció en la pantalla la canción "O son do ar" y Mimi captó la mirada inquieta de Sora posada en ella. ¿Qué relación tenía esa música con lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué la joven Tachikawa había estado escuchándola? Escondía algo, eso era seguro.

―A ver, para empezar manda un mensaje a Gennai por si sabe algo ―dijo Taichi, tomando su habitual actitud de líder―. Y dile que esté atento a partir de ahora.

Miyako se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedía y tecleó un buen rato sin cesar, había mucho que contar.

―Hay algo que no entiendo ―confesó Jou―. Si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y la ventana cerrada... ¿Por dónde ha salido?

―La única explicación sería que se haya ido al mundo digital ―opinó Yamato cruzándose de brazos―. Además, no había nada forzado ni signos de pelea. Parece haberse ido él voluntariamente...

―¡No! ―habló Mimi por primera vez desde que habían llegado―. Él no se marcharía dejando preocupados a sus padres.

Los Izumi parecieron pensar lo mismo que ella y asintieron con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la mujer. Nadie comprendía nada, solo sabían que aquello no era normal, que algo raro estaba pasando con Koushiro. Mientras tanto, Miyako continuaba con su labor sin descanso. Un grito de "bingo" se dejó escuchar repentinamente, aunque después recordó que no era momento para mostrar entusiasmo. Sonrió ligeramente, un poco avergonzada, mientras los demás se acercaban para ver qué había descubierto.

―Veréis, he conseguido meterme en su cuenta del chat ―explicó la chica―. No ha sido muy complicado, imaginaba que Kou es de esos que usan la misma contraseña para todo y me sé la suya para algunas páginas porque en el club de informática las usamos... Bueno, el caso es que he descubierto una conversación muy rara con una tal Suzu.

Varios de los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Yamato miró a Taichi y este se rascó la nuca, tratando de buscar una manera de que la explicación no sonase tan mal. Jou los miró con enfado, creyendo que la broma había ido a más. Y Sora miró a Mimi largamente, mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza y ocultaba su rostro en una cortina de pelo castaño. Hikari captó esa extraña actitud, sin comprender qué pasaba, y Takeru fue quien finalmente preguntó.

―¿Qué pasa? Y no finjáis que nada porque se os ve en la cara...

―Es que el viernes Yamato y Taichi se aburrían así que inventaron a esa chica y hablaron con Koushiro haciendo como si estuviera interesada en él ―explicó Jou en claro tono de reproche.

―Eso es muy cruel ―regañó Hikari, y lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio menor al ver que ponía gesto de interés.

―Lo sé, intenté pararles pero ya sabes que nunca me hacen caso.

―Tampoco fue para tanto, Mimi nos quitó el ordenador y no llegamos a conseguir gran cosa ―replicó Yamato con fastidio.

Miyako frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y bajó la conversación que estaba leyendo. Claramente la fecha de lo último que habían hablado era de ese mismo día solo que de madrugada, no podía ser una casualidad. En especial al ver que "Suzu" le había mandado esa canción que resonaba cuando se despertó el matrimonio Izumi. Algo tenía que ver en la desaparición de Kou, estaba segura.

―Vale, pero... ¿Quién siguió hablando con él después?

―¿Eh? ―preguntó confuso Taichi.

―No te hagas el tonto, eres el culpable más probable ―replicó la chica poniendo gesto de disgusto―. La conversación que vosotros decís solo es la primera, ha estado hablando con esa "chica" durante todo el fin de semana. En especial de noche.

Todos fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron para leer las conversaciones. Se inquietaron al ver que habían charlado mucho acerca de esa extraña melodía. Kou trataba de convencer a Suzu para que le dijera por qué le gustaba tanto y ella se hacía de rogar. Soltaba de pronto cosas como que le encantaba el mar, en lugar de responder la pregunta. Y esa actitud parecía haberse ganado la curiosidad de Koushiro. Además de que le contestaba muy rápido, parecía que dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo cuando charlaba con ella. Eso sí que era raro.

―En serio, ¿quién ha sido? ―preguntó Takeru mirando a su hermano.

―Yo no he tenido nada que ver ―replicó este ofendido.

―Taichi... ―reprendió Hikari con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo? ―preguntó el aludido indignado―. No he hecho nada, solo hablé el viernes con él delante de los demás, lo juro.

No supieron bien la razón, pero le creyeron. Al fin y al cabo, dada la situación en la que estaban no pensaban que el mayor de los Yagami fuera capaz de mentir tan tranquilo en algo que podía tener bastante importancia. Sora, que llevaba un largo rato callada, miró a Mimi con gesto extraño y se dio cuenta de que no debía encubrir su actitud.

―¿Has sido tú?

―¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

―Entonces, ¿por qué estabas escuchando esa canción? ―preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

―Porque ayer la vi en su móvil cuando me lo dejó y me dio curiosidad, nada más.

Todos miraron a Mimi unos instantes, pensando en su actitud un poco rara de los últimos días, en especial las chicas que habían estado más tiempo con ella. Hikari se acercó a su amiga y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras la miraba con intensidad.

―Has estado comportándote de manera extraña y ayer te pusiste como loca cuando Miya miró tu ordenador... ¿Qué nos escondes?

Un suspiro muy profundo hizo su aparición, seguido de un tono rosado en sus mejillas y alguna lágrima rebelde escapando de sus ojos.

―Es que... Después de la broma intenté charlar por chat con Kou pero era tan poco hablador como siempre ―explicó la chica―. Así que pensé que tal vez era porque mis temas de conversación le aburrían. He estado leyendo artículos sobre ordenadores y cosas así que le puedan interesar. Incluso encontré algunas cosas escritas por él en más de un foro... La verdad es que no he conseguido un gran avance, no me entero de casi nada.

Nadie supo bien qué decir ante aquello. Sora se acercó a la joven y la abrazó en silencio, sintiéndose culpable por haber desconfiado de ella. Además de que la cuenta la habían creado Yamato y Taichi, no creía que Mimi supiera la contraseña como ella misma y Jou la desconocían. Repentinamente se dieron cuenta de que el silencio de Miyako era muy extraño, lo normal hubiera sido que participara en la conversación pero parecía que no se había enterado de demasiadas cosas. Levantó la cabeza y los miró con una cara de susto que hizo que se inquietaran todos y volvieran a acercarse. El matrimonio Izumi presenciaba todo sin atreverse a intervenir, aunque esa vez se asombaron por encima de los jóvenes para tratar de distinguir algo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Has descubierto algo más? ―preguntó Taichi apremiante.

―Aparte de algunas cosas encriptadas a las que tendré que echar un buen rato... Que por cierto es muy raro, no creo que Koushiro se ponga a esconder datos de esa manera. Pues hay algo que me ha asustado en su última conversación con Suzu.

Se apartó para dejar visibilidad a sus amigos y todos fruncieron el ceño al leer lo que señaló.

―_Tienes una mente interesante, querido Koushiro_ ―decía "la chica".

―_¿Interesante?_ ―preguntó él.

―_Creo que ya estamos preparados para conocernos en persona. Podríamos vernos._

―_No sé..._

―_No te lo estoy preguntando, de hecho ya estoy más cerca de lo que crees_ ―soltó Suzu.

―_¿Cerca? ¿Cómo que estás cerca?_

―_Solo tienes que darte la vuelta._

Un denso silencio se formó en la habitación del pelirrojo desaparecido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos al leer aquello e intercambiaron miradas de inquietud y confusión.

―No hay más conversación después de eso ―susurró Miyako intimidada―. Tampoco demasiada actividad en el ordenador. Unas pocas horas más tarde se abrió el vídeo de la canción y un par de páginas más que no he podido ver porque están entre la información encriptada. Pero creo que conseguiré librarme de eso, aunque me llevará bastante tiempo.

Alguno consiguió agradecerle su trabajo, pero la mayoría estaban demasiado conmocionados como para acertar a decir algo. Los más aterrorizados eran los señores Izumi, que parecían desesperados ante aquello. Era como si su hijo se hubiera metido de cabeza en una de esas películas de suspense y ellos no sabían qué podían hacer.

Horas después hicieron su aparición Daisuke, Iori y Ken. Les contaron lo que había pasado y les costó entenderlo, verdaderamente parecía una broma de mal gusto. Pero nadie podría ser tan cruel, ¿no? Llamaron a sus respectivas casas para anunciar que no volverían hasta la cena y comieron unos bocadillos que la señora Izumi les preparó mientras aguardaban a que Miyako consiguiera algo. Intentaron ayudarla pero no hacían más que estorbar.

Gennai contestó, diciendo que no había sucedido nada raro pero que estaría atento y averiguaría si alguna puerta había sido abierta la última noche. Pero un rato después les contó que no parecía haberse abierto ninguna, aunque les informaría si se enteraba de algo. Tentomon les pidió que lo encontraran, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer él nada, y ellos lo tranquilizaron lo mejor que pudieron. La verdad es que no creían que ellos pudieran conseguir mucho más. Se sentían como si caminasen a oscuras en un gran túnel, por mucho que siguieran la pared no sabían a dónde los llevaría.

Al final, cuando la noche ya caía sobre Odaiba, los chicos ayudaron a Miyako a que se llevara el ordenador para que pudiera trabajar en su casa. Ella dijo que iba a contactar con Willis para ver si él conseguía más progresos y eso no pareció hacer mucha gracia a Ken, aunque obviamente no dijo nada. Los Izumi llamaron a la policía de nuevo, pero otra vez, como las tres veces anteriores en las que habían llamado, les explicaron que debían esperar a que hubieran pasado más de veinticuatro horas para denunciar la desaparición. Seguramente ninguno dormiría demasiado esa noche.

Mimi no era la excepción. Sus padres se preocuparon al ver que no probaba bocado en la cena pero ella alegó que se encontraba mal del estómago. No estaba preparada para hablar sobre lo que había pasado, tal vez al día siguiente se sentiría con más fuerzas.

La melodía de "O son do ar" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Como si descifrándola fuera a conseguir algo, aunque no había letra que interpretar, solo sonidos en armoniosa sincronía.

Después de ponerse el pijama fue al baño y se lavó los dientes sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. Peinó su larga melena y regresó a su habitación sin dejar de suspirar. La preocupación la carcomía, aunque intentaba decirse que Kou estaba bien, que tenía que estarlo. Pero empezaba a dudar de sus propias palabras. Y no creía que fuera a encontrar un consuelo. Le esperaba una larga noche entre lágrimas y miedo.

Supo verdaderamente lo que era el miedo cuando entró en su cuarto, que estaba alumbrado por su pequeña lámpara de noche, y se dio la vuelta tras cerrar la puerta. Porque había algo moviéndose sobre su cama.

Los ojos amarillos del gato negro la escrutaron de una forma escalofriante.

Un maullido en el alféizar de la ventana hizo que descubriera allí a un gato atrigrado, que también la miraba fijamente.

Y, cuando retrocedió un paso, ellos avanzaron hacia ella.

.

* * *

**No sé cuántos capítulos va a tener este fic, la verdad es que va creciendo conforme lo escribo, pero no creo que sean muchos más. Tal vez tres, aunque no lo toméis muy al pie de la letra.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

Dos toques resonaron a su espalda contra la puerta de madera pero Mimi no se atrevió a apartar los ojos de los gatos que la observaban fijamente.

Sus miradas amarillentas reflejaban algo que no entendía. Y no creía que llegase a comprenderlo.

Un golpe bastante fuerte en su hombro hizo que se apartase de la trayectoria de la puerta cuando esta fue abierta. Su padre entró en su habitación disculpándose por haberle hecho daño.

―Perdona, es que me he preocupado porque no respondías ―dijo el hombre riendo un poco―. ¿Estás bien? Estás un poco rara y tu madre me ha pedido que averigüe si te pasa algo...

Las palabras de su padre fueron mezclándose con el molesto pitido que había en sus oídos desde que la melodía de su cabeza se había detenido abruptamente. Como si el maullido de ese felino hubiera estropeado algo en ella. Se giró con brusquedad y descubrió que no había ni rastro de los gatos. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

―... si quieres también podemos comprar una mascota ―decía el hombre sin percatarse de la falta de atención de la chica―. Un perro estaría bien, aunque acabaría teniendo que sacarlo yo... Los peces me gustan, no requieren demasiado cuidado y tienen muchos colores. Pero si prefieres podríamos comprar un gato.

―¡No! ―exclamó de pronto Mimi.

Él la miró confundido por aquella negativa, pensaba que le gustaría la propuesta. Típico de los Tachikawa, cuando veían algo decaída a su hija era capaces de comprarle un castillo con tal de devolverle la sonrisa. Lo que él no sabía era que cualquier día anterior a aquel ella habría chillado de emoción. Pero no ese día. No cuando Koushiro había desaparecido. No cuando unas extrañas visiones en formas felinas se aparecían en su habitación.

Algo abatido, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y se marchó después de desearle buenas noches. Ella se sintió mal al instante, no le gustaba ser la causa de que la tristeza contaminase la vida "rosa" de sus padres. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque la inquietud volvió a ella cuando estuvo sola.

Se acercó a la cama y no descubrió nada sobre su edredón, ni un pelo que le asegurara que no estaba volviéndose loca. Llegó al alféizar y su búsqueda resultó igual de infructuosa. Suspiró, diciéndose que simplemente estaba muy cansada, mientras cerraba la persiana.

En el último momento, sus ojos percibieron movimiento en la calle, que estaba alumbrada por la luz anaranjada de las farolas. Había una niña, de unos doce o trece años. Su corto cabello rubio hacía destacar una mirada verdosa en su angelical rostro. Nunca algo similar a un ángel le había dado tanto miedo.

Porque, acariciando los tobillos de la chica, había dos gatos. Uno negro y otro atigrado.

Y, cuando la niña levantó la cabeza y la miró, Mimi notó que le temblaban las piernas.

Cerró con tanta rapidez el resto de la persiana que produjo un fuerte estruendo. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba formar escándalo cuando una extraña chica que había visto antes, aunque no recordaba dónde, la miraba de esa manera?

Se dejó caer al suelo durante unos minutos, intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Después se metió en la cama, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que los gatos son animales a los que les gustan las alturas y se habían colado por su ventana simplemente por casualidad. Le hubiera gustado irse a dormir con sus padres, como cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo a las sombras que proyectaban los árboles en su habitación, pero no quería preocuparles más.

Horas más tarde, el sueño la venció. Porque su arma había sido el llanto que llevó al cansancio. Jugaba sucio.

**~~.~~**

Solamente se oían pequeños golpes, tan suaves que podrían ser caricias estudiadas al milímetro para hacerlas lo más rápido posible sin montar un escándalo, creando su propia música sorda.

Un brillo blanco ligeramente azulado proyectaba una gran sombra por la silueta que había frente al rectángulo que lo emitía. Una pantalla, con numerosos caracteres subiendo y bajando, borrándose y creándose, fusionándose y formando algo nuevo.

El olor de un ambientador, seguramente pulverizado en la habitación horas atrás, todavía podía percibirse ligeramente. ¿Lavanda? Era lo más probable, pero se olía tan poco que no podría haberse asegurado.

A pesar de que la puerta y la ventana estuvieran cerradas, una ligera brisa, como si se tratase del aliento de la mente del joven sentado frente al escritorio, revolvía un poco su cabello. Él no parecía haberlo advertido ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en algo.

Un sonido algo molesto se coló por los altavoces del ordenador, avisando de que alguien le había hablado. Y él, aunque resultase verdaderamente extraño, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender al llamado.

―_¿Te gustó "O son do ar"?_ ―preguntó Suzu.

―De alguna manera sí, es una melodía bastante particular. ¿Por qué te gusta a ti tanto?

Dos minutos tuvo que esperar a la respuesta. Dos minutos en completo silencio. Que sus dedos se mantuvieran quietos sobre el teclado, sin crear esa sinfonía de pequeños golpes que lo acompañaba siempre, era un hecho muy raro. Pero es que, si había algo que atrapaba de verdad a Koushiro Izumi, era la curiosidad. Nunca pudo defenderse de ella. Tampoco lo había intentado demasiado.

―_Me encanta el mar, ¿a ti no? Tiene algo especial. Es el conjunto lo que hace que sea excepcional, no solamente unas pequeñas gotas o el agua, lo más raro es su regusto a sal._

―¿Por qué siempre ignoras esa pregunta? ―le fastidiaba y al mismo tiempo fascinaba que nunca terminase de explicarle nada.

―_Eres tú quien no hace las preguntas adecuadas _―replicó ella.

―¿Cuáles son?

―_Eso tendrás que averiguarlo y la única manera es con la práctica_.

El chico se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando pensar. Era como si se encontrase ante un rompecabezas con vida propia. Siempre le habían gustado los retos de ese tipo y, aunque estaba trabajando en una nueva idea, no podía centrarse en ella mientras tuviera incógnitas a su alrededor. Si Suzu simplemente le hubiera dicho la razón, él la habría acabado olvidando, además de que habría ignorado a la chica como hacía con los demás cuando trabajaba. Las personas suelen querer hablar de sí mismas y al ver los rodeos que daba le intrigaba cada vez más.

Bueno, si era un rompecabezas, mejor ir descubriendo pieza a pieza.

―¿Qué significa "O son do ar"?

―_El sonido del aire_.

―Entonces... ¿Lo que te gusta tanto es el aire? ―preguntó, recordando cómo había dicho que sentía debilidad por el mar, tal vez era algo oculto en la naturaleza lo que la atraía.

―_Eres inteligente, no me has decepcionado_.

Tomó la respuesta como una afirmación y se sintió bien, realizado, como cuando descubría algo nuevo. Aunque en realidad aquello no le iba a servir para nada, pero no podía evitar alegrarse ante la perspectiva de un descubrimiento hallado. Se inclinó hacia la izquierda para beber el resto del vaso de agua porque de pronto se había dado cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca. Pensó en ir a rellenarlo, así que se levantó de la silla. Pero un nuevo pitido llamó su atención.

―_Tienes una mente interesante, querido Koushiro_ ―decía la chica.

―¿Interesante? ―preguntó él.

―_Creo que ya estamos preparados para conocernos en persona. Podríamos vernos._

―No sé... ―no le gustaba tratar con la gente, sus amigos eran toda la vida social que necesitaba por el momento.

―_No te lo estoy preguntando, de hecho ya estoy más cerca de lo que crees_ ―soltó Suzu.

―¿Cerca? ¿Cómo que estás cerca?

―_Solo tienes que darte la vuelta._

Con el ceño fruncido y el vaso todavía en la mano, Kou giró lentamente su cuerpo hacia su espalda. Allí, de pie frente a la puerta, había una niña de corta cabellera rubia y grandes ojos verdes. Su sonrisa angelical, lejos de tranquilizarle, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna.

Ella avanzó un paso. Él lo retrocedió. Y la sonrisa se ensanchó, pareciendo maquiavélica.

Otro paso hacia delante. Uno hacia un lado. Y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a correr.

Kou, habiendo reaccionado por fin, se lanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió cerrando tras él. Sostuvo el manillar y rebuscó con la mano libre en su bolsillo hasta encontrar la llave, después de dejar el vaso sobre la encimera que estaba a su lado. Giró el pequeño objeto metálico en la cerradura hasta que un ligro "clic" le aseguró que la chica ya no podría salir.

Con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta para llamar a la policía y despertar a sus padres. ¿Cómo se había colado esa niña en su casa? ¿Esa era... Suzu?

Un maullido se hizo eco en el oscuro pasillo. Dos pequeñas siluetas se acercaron a él, haciendo que retrocediera hacia la entrada de su casa. Los gatos de su vecina parecían haber cogido una extraña fijación por su casa, aunque recordaba haber escuchado a su madre lamentándose porque los animales se habían perdido y la dueña estaba desolada.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a echar a los gatos, cuando vio algo blanco por el rabillo del ojo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la angelical chica con esa gran sonrisa y envuelta en un vestido blanquecino. Con los brazos abiertos como invitándole a acercarse, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y la luz de la luna incidiendo en su frágil y delgado cuerpo.

Una risa infantil. Una mirada verdosa. Un maullido.

Todo negro. Y silencio.

**~~.~~**

Mimi abrió los ojos con brusquedad cuando la oscuridad la rodeó en su mente, para descubrir que la luz del sol ya se colaba por su ventana.

Se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tratando de recordar todos los detalles de su sueño. Parecía que su subconsciente había mezclado a la siniestra chica de los gatos con la desaparición de Koushiro. Había sido terroríficamente real. Demasiado.

Miró la hora y vio que apenas faltaban unos minutos para que tuviera que levantarse e ir a clase. Se dejó caer sobre sus mullidas almohadas con un resoplido. Habría preferido no dormir que tener que presenciar aquello. Se extrañó de lo detallado que había sido su sueño, como el haber incluido la incógnita de que la puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada. Y ella lo había visto todo desde los ojos de "Suzu". Sabía que su apariencia era la de la niña de los gatos porque se había visto reflejada en la oscura mirada de miedo de su amigo.

Al recordarla no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida. Una vez había visto un documental, es que a su padre le encantaban aunque en realidad hacía años que ella no se tragaba ninguno, en el que decían que uno de los animales más venenosos del mundo era una pequeña rana de colores muy llamativos. Al parecer, su apariencia tan extravagante y la tonalidad bonita servían para que pareciera menos mortífera.

Desde ese día se dijo que las apariencias engañan. Se lo dijo, como tantas otras cosas que se decía a sí misma, y probablemente lo olvidó por el camino. Debería apuntar sus propias reflexiones. Podría comprarse una libreta bonita y bolígrafos de colores...

El estruendoso sonido de su despertador la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuando cavilaba tanto tan temprano? Ah, sí, desde que ese chico de cabellera pelirroja había desaparecido.

Intentó que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, ya había llorado suficiente, era hora de intentar hacer algo. Aunque todavía no supiera el qué.

Se arregló, desayunó y dedicó una sonrisa de falsa alegría que convenció a sus padres porque eran demasiado felices en su burbuja de ingenuidad. Llegó a la escuela algo justa de tiempo y no pudo ver a sus amigos. Pasó la primera clase lanzando miradas al sitio vacío junto a ella. Nunca le había dolido tanto estar sola. Nunca por la preocupación en lugar de la incomodidad de no tener a quien contarle detalladamente el color que había pensado para su nueva moqueta. Aunque en realidad el resultado sería el mismo, sabía que Kou no solía prestar atención a sus monólogos.

Y no le importaba. Ella se ocupaba de llenar los silencios. Él de apreciar el sonido de su voz mientras pensaba en otras cosas. Así había sido siempre, estaba bien.

Por eso dolía tanto no tener al pelirrojo a su lado para que sus ojos negros le advirtieran que atendiera en clase o le chivara la respuesta cuando algún profesor se daba cuenta de que estaba distraída. Y dolía tanto que de nuevo algunas lágrimas luchaban por aparecer.

En el cambio de clase corrió al baño para retocar su maquillaje casi con histerismo, como si asegurándose de que la línea negra perfilase sus párpados pudiera borrar la tristeza de su corazón. Como si fuera una máscara que la protegiera. Como si realmente aquello sirviera para algo. Entró a uno de los lavabos y se sentó en él después de prácticamente empapelarlo entero con pañuelos.

Odiaba los baños públicos, con ese olor que prefería no descifrar, con esas manchas por todas partes y trozos de papel cubriendo el suelo. Era asqueroso. Pero en ese momento lo consideró un refugio para esconder su pena.

Aunque la sensación de seguridad se fue al traste cuando un sonido retumbó en la estancia.

Una risa infantil, suave, lejana.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y levantó el rostro que había hundido en sus manos. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo porque reconoció ese timbre de voz, lo había escuchado en su sueño. De pronto, la luz de los fluorescentes del techo le pareció increíblemente tétrica y su refugio se convirtió en una cárcel de la que quería escapar a toda costa.

Unos pasos ligeros resonaron y se detuvieron frente al lavabo en el que estaba escondida. Pudo ver unos zapatos pequeños, blancos como la nieve, demasiado perfectos. Y observó con horror cómo la puerta se abría de golpe.

―¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ―se disculpó la chica morena que sujetaba el manillar―. Pensaba que estaba libre...

Mimi apenas consiguió balbucear algo. Tiró todos los pañuelos a la papelera, se lavó las manos y salió de allí caminando con nerviosismo. Llegó tarde a la siguiente clase. Nadie le dijo nada, seguramente por su gesto turbado. Había pensado en saltársela, pero le aterraba demasiado la idea de quedarse sola. Sentía que estaba volviéndose completamente loca e intentaba atribuirlo al cansancio y la preocupación.

Alguien preguntó por Koushiro, seguramente el profesor, pero ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para decir la verdad. Ya llamarían los Izumi a la escuela.

El descanso llegó más lento de lo que le gustaría y corrió a la sala de ordenadores, Sora le había mandado un mensaje avisando de que habían decidido reunirse allí para que Miyako les dijera algo que había averiguado.

―... déjame a mí, de verdad que funciona ―decía Taichi cuando Mimi entraba en la estancia.

Miya lo fulminaba con la mirada y abrazaba contra sí misma el ordenador de Kou, intentando mantenerlo a una distancia prudencial del castaño.

―¡¿Estás loco?! Los ordenadores no se arreglan así.

El chico frunció el ceño y levantó la mano para asestar un golpe al aparato después de empujar suavemente a la joven. Yamato fue quien lo paró y apartó de allí.

―Deja de hacer estupideces, Yagami.

―¡Venga ya! ¿No os acordáis de que más de una vez conseguí que funcionase dándole unas palmaditas?

―No creo que tu concepto de "palmaditas" sea el mismo que el nuestro, hermano ―opinó Hikari.

―Además, eso no tiene ningún sentido, el problema en todo caso será interno ―aportó Iori.

Daisuke, que como siempre seguiría a Taichi al fin del mundo, tomó el relevo y trató de golpear el ordenador. Fue Takeru el encargado de pararle mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

―Suéltame, si Tai dice que funciona no perdemos nada por probar.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―preguntó Mimi, confundida por tanto alboroto.

Sus amigos se volvieron hacia ella algo sobresaltados, porque no la habían escuchado llegar. Notó cómo analizaron sus ojeras, que no había conseguido disimular del todo con el maquillaje, su cabello no tan bien peinado como de costumbre y la marcada ausencia de su habitual sonrisa.

Jou, que ya había comenzado la Universidad, y Ken, que estudiaba en otra escuela, eran los únicos ausentes. Bueno, había otra marcada ausencia, pero la chica no quiso pensar en ello para que las lágrimas no volvieran a surgir de sus cansados ojos. Se limitó a levantar las cejas al ver que nadie reaccionaba ante su pregunta. Por fin, Sora se acercó a su amiga y respondió, intentando quitar importancia a aquello.

―Nada, es que hay un problema con el ordenador, no sabemos por qué no se enciende.

―He estado con él casi toda la noche y no ha pasado nada ―dijo frustrada Miyako―. Willis estuvo ayudándome a liberar la información encriptada y avancé bastante, pero ya me caía de sueño. Esta mañana casi he acabado antes de venir y ahora solo faltaba meter un par de datos.

Volvió a probar y sus cejas casi se tocaron por su gesto de confusión. Como si se estuviera riendo de ella, el aparato funcionó con toda normalidad y se encendió. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, un problema menos. Aunque no se podía quitar de encima la sensación de que alguien estaba jugando con ellos.

―He hablado esta mañana con la señora Izumi ―explicó Taichi, recordándolo de pronto―. La policía ha estado en su casa y dicen que seguramente Kou se ha escapado...

―Eso es imposible ―replicó al instante Mimi.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, y van a buscarle pero no prometen nada porque no tienen pistas. También me ha dicho que llamarán luego a la escuela para explicar lo que ha pasado y pedir que los profesores pregunten a los alumnos si alguien sabe algo.

―No creo que sirva para nada ―dijo Yamato mientras se apoyaba en la pared con gesto de frustración.

―Ya, pero tampoco se pierde nada.

Un agudo chillido proveniente de Miyako sobresaltó a todos. Se acercaron a ella y vieron cómo comenzaba a abrir archivos y a hacer cosas que ninguno más que ella entendía. Al final, se quedó paralizada mirando una imagen que destacaba en el centro de una página que había sido abierta en el ordenador de Kou la noche que él desapareció. No podía dejar de pensar que le resultaba familiar.

Y no era la única. Mimi miró la fotografía sintiendo que el pánico, más abrasador y terrible que jamás había experimentado, recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Tembló con violencia pero no consiguió apartar los ojos de ella, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Desde la pantalla, el rostro angelical de la niña de los gatos, de la "Suzu" de su sueño, le dedicaba una sonrisa.

.

* * *

**Tengo un problema, y es que se me han ocurrido tres finales para este fic. Me estoy debatiendo entre dos principalmente, pero no estoy segura del todo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

Mimi se tambaleó ligeramente por la impresión, un pitido inundó sus oídos y por un instante no pudo ver nada. Fue solo un segundo, pero estuvo segura de que había estado a punto de desmallarse. Tal vez se habría caído de no ser por que Iori la había agarrado.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el más joven de todos.

―Esa... Yo he visto a esa chica ―confesó con nerviosismo mientras Takeru le acercaba una silla para que se sentase.

―¿Dónde? ―inquirió Taichi extrañado.

―¿Cuándo? ―quiso saber Daisuke.

Consiguieron que se sintiera más mareada por el tono apremiante de sus preguntas pero intentó despejar su mente antes de contestar.

―Ayer por la noche, estaba en la calle, la vi desde la ventana.

Aunque quiso, no pudo contar lo de los gatos. Algo le dijo que aquello haría que sonase como una loca. Y trató de no cuestionarse a sí misma si de verdad lo estaba. La mirada amarillenta de los felinos no podía ser real, no en animales al menos. Negó con la cabeza para sí misma e intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación, porque no había estado prestando atención.

―... así que por eso es imposible ―concluyó Miyako encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿El qué?

La pregunta de Mimi se perdió entre un incómodo silencio, mientras todos la miraban con pena y preocupación. ¿Qué? ¿Ninguno se había distraído nunca? Tampoco tenían que lanzarle esas miradas tan raras por haber desconectado un poco. En especial Taichi y Daisuke, que eran expertos en ello.

―La página es de un periódico, es una noticia en la que cuentan que esa niña despareció la noche del viernes ―explicó Sora en un tono que molestó a su amiga, demasiado pausado, como si no fuera a entenderlo―. La policía ha rastreado la zona pero no han encontrado nada, creen que alguien cercano a la familia la secuestró. Así que no puede ser que la hayas visto.

―Pero...

―Seguro que solo era alguien que se le parecía, además de que desde tu habitación no creo que le vieras bien la cara ―opinó Yamato, dando por zanjado el asunto.

La chica intentó convencerse de ello, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía. No mientras esos ojos verdes la miraban desde la pantalla. Eran los mismos, estaba segura. Algo raro estaba pasando y parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a creerla.

―¿Qué más has encontrado en el ordenador? ―preguntó Iori.

―No gran cosa... ―comenzó a decir Miyako.

―¡Os digo que era esa niña! ―exclamó de pronto Mimi sobresaltándolos.

La miraron en silencio. Ella casi podía leer en sus ojos los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de todos. No sabía si le daba más rabia producirles lástima o exasperarles por su insistencia. Pero ellos todavía no habían visto la terquedad de los Tachikawa. Sabía que tenía razón.

―Escucha, estás muy alterada y cansada, deberías ir a casa para dormir un rato ―aconsejó Sora rodeándola con el brazo.

Su amiga se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir nada de lo que fuera a arrepentirse. Se zafó del agarre y se levantó de la silla. Sin darse la vuelta para mirarlos, caminó a paso firme hacia la salida mientras notaba que por momentos el enfado era mayor. ¿Por qué se negaban a creerla? Ella no inventaría una cosa así. Y era demasiada casualidad todo aquello. Pero pensaba demostrárselo a los demás, tendrían que disculparse por desconfiar de sus palabras.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza en un golpe seco, algunos de los presentes cruzaron miradas, bastante incómodos.

―¿Y si tiene razón? ―preguntó Hikari―. Está muy convencida de que la vio ayer...

―No lo creo ―replicó Takeru―. Como Sora ha dicho, está demasiado nerviosa.

―Ya se le pasará el enfado, ahora tenemos que intentar sacar alguna pista del ordenador ―dijo Yamato volviéndose hacia la pantalla.

Miyako escuchó todo sin querer participar, mientras seguía abriendo y cerrando cosas, como si en alguna de ellas encontrase el camino de baldosas amarillas que los llevaría hasta Koushiro. Pero una parte de su cerebro registró la conversación. Esa parte que le decía que había visto a la chica de la fotografía en algún sitio, aunque no sabía dónde.

Los enérgicos pasos de Mimi fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que se convirtieron en un ligero eco que retumbaba en los solitarios pasillos del edificio. Un suspiro y algún que otro sollozo también se dejaron oír, antes de que retomara la caminata.

No sabía el qué, pero iba a hacer algo. No soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Fingió encontrarse mal y no le fue difícil por el inusual aspecto pálido que tenía ese día. Soltó algunas mentiras relacionadas con un supuesto viaje de sus padres y una tía imaginaria con la que se estaba hospedando, todo para que no llamaran a los Tachikawa para que la fueran a buscar. Así consiguió que le dejaran marcharse por su propio pie, necesitaba aire fresco para aclararse las ideas.

Mientras caminaba hacia ninguna parte, con el ruido de los coches pasando a su lado y revolviéndole el pelo, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido.

Era como si hubiera una clave, una pieza suelta que necesitaba encontrar para que todo cobrase sentido.

Se sentía una inútil, nunca se le dieron bien esas cosas. Cuando alguna vez su madre ponía programas en los que había que demostrar destrezas como la lógica y demás, Mimi siempre cogía alguna revista de moda. Cuando sus amigos querían ver una película de esas que "te hacen pensar", ella se aburría a los quince minutos. Ni qué decir de los juegos de mesa, solo eran divertidos en los que se ponían a imitar cosas, para reírse más que nada.

¿Para qué hacer cosas que requerían esfuerzos? Ya le exigían que pensara en la escuela. Prefería pasar el resto del tiempo deleitándose por lo que la rodeaba que sumergida en su cabeza.

Algo que, extrañamente, había dejado de hacer desde que Koushiro había desaparecido.

Estaba enfadada con él, como si el chico quisiera preocuparla a propósito y ocupar sus pensamientos.

Pero desechó esas ideas en seguida, a él no le gustaba ser el centro de atención nunca, seguro que ni siquiera en la mente de los demás. Y no se había escapado, de eso estaba segura. Al menos sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con aquello... Por el momento.

Apretó los puños con frustración, clavándose un poco las largas uñas pintadas de un intenso color rosa. Sin saber la razón, la escalofriante melodía que parecía estar relacionada con la desaparición de Kou se coló en su cabeza y la acompañó en su caminata.

Era como si se hubiera convertido en la banda sonora de su vida. Con sus notas ondulantes que siempre le recordaban a una brisa rozando el agua para perturbar la tranquilidad. Sutilmente, con apenas una caricia, como si fueran gentiles pero escondieran una terrible verdad. El verdadero fondo del mar donde debería estar la libertad de las más altas nubes.

¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

Pareció volver a ser consciente de la realidad de forma repentina. Sus pies se habían movido casi solos y se detuvo frente a una farola, casi chocando con ella. Retrocedió un paso y sus ojos recorrieron distraídamente los anuncios que había en ella. Como siempre, personas buscando trabajo, gente alquilando o vendiendo pisos, clases particulares... Había unas de pintura que tomaría si no fuera por que sabía que se cansaría a la semana de empezar, tenía problemas con las cosas impuestas. Le gustaba dibujar, pero lo odiaba cuando le obligaban en clase. Le divertía bailar, pero no lo aguantaba cuando le tocaba hacerlo en la escuela. Le encantaba ir de compras, pero se exasperaba cuando su madre le hacía acompañarla si no le apetecía.

Cuando ya se marchaba, su mirada se detuvo en una fotografía. Y, por segunda vez ese día, sintió que el calor se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Dos pequeñas figuras en blanco y negro aparecían en la imagen, ni siquiera miraban a la cámara, pero se les veía bien. Estaba segura de que hubiera reconocido esas siluetas en cualquier lugar. Especialmente porque parecían estar juntas siempre.

Los dos gatos, junto con un número de teléfono y una dirección ocupaban el cartel.

Mimi lo arrancó casi sin pensarlo y los observó de cerca. Aquello no podía ser otra casualidad. Y se convenció de ello aún más cuando vio que la dirección era del mismo bloque donde vivía la familia Izumi. No supo cuándo empezó a correr, pero no tardó en llegar a su destino y llamar al timbre. Tenía que averiguar qué relación tenían los animales en todo aquello.

―Hola, ¿necesitas algo? ―preguntó una anciana de aspecto bastante enfermizo.

―Disculpe que la moleste. Es que he visto este cartel... ¿Ha perdido a sus gatos?

―Sí, querida, una desgracia. Suelen salir de casa y vuelven para dormir, pero el sábado no aparecieron ni tampoco ayer. Tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo a mis pequeños...

La joven miró a la mujer con pena, sintiéndose mal por haberle recordado la pérdida. Las arrugadas y temblorosas manos de la anciana le parecieron demasiado débiles como para soportar la carga de la tristeza. Nunca había aguantado pasar mucho tiempo con los ancianos, tenía un miedo terrible a la vejez que se reafirmaba al ver sus frágiles cuerpos. Aunque seguramente esos cansados huesos de los que sentía lástima habían vivido tanto que podrían contar muchísimas historias dignas de ser escuchadas. Pero la que ella quería oír no podría contársela porque estaba claro que no sabía nada acerca del extraño comportamiento de sus gatos.

Una voz grave interrumpió la corta charla, un hombre apareció detrás de la mujer y miró con curiosidad a Mimi. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, se disculpó por haberlos molestado y se marchó apresuradamente, dejando a los dos extrañados por aquella corta visita.

Tan rápido iba, aunque no tenía una meta fijada, que se chocó con alguien al salir del ascensor. Se escucharon algunos golpes cuando una bolsa cayó al suelo y la chica se apresuró a recogerla, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada.

―¿Mimi?

El color volvió a abandonar sus mejillas al ver a la madre de Koushiro delante de ella.

―Hola, señora Izumi... Yo solo venía a ver si sabían algo más.

La mentira sonó endeble hasta para ella, pero la bondadosa mujer no pareció darse cuenta. Dejó la compra en el suelo y, con los ojos cargados de tristeza, acarició levemente la cabeza de la joven.

―No, siguen diciendo que lo más probable es que se escapara, aunque eso se debe a que no lo conocen. Pero aparecerá ―la fe con la que dijo aquello último encendió algo en el corazón de Mimi.

―¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

―Porque debo creer en ello para que se cumpla, confío en mi hijo y sé que hará lo que sea para volver.

La tensión que había estado soportando esos días pareció explotar dentro de la chica y el llanto se escapó de nuevo. Odiaba ser tan sentimental y débil. Odiaba no poder tener la esperanza que la señora Izumi demostraba. Odiaba que fuera la mujer la que la estuviera consolando cuando debería ser al revés. Pero se sentía un poco mejor con su maternal abrazo, como si parte de su angustia perdiera fuerza.

Se separó de ella cuando pudo dejar de llorar y rehusó la invitación de tomar algo en su casa. De pronto necesitaba de nuevo estar sola.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en su salón, con su madre mirándola extrañada al ver que llegaba más pronto de lo normal.

―Me encontraba un poco mal y me han dejado venir ―explicó dejándose caer en el sofá.

No era mentira del todo. Se sentía muy mal, peor que mal. Las enfermedades del corazón son las más dolorosas.

Se arrepintió de no inventar otra excusa cuando la mujer empezó a medirle la temperatura, a mirarle la garganta y darle pastillas. Se negó a tomar nada y solo aceptó una toalla húmeda para que los chillidos de preocupación se acallasen un poco. Escapó a su habitación en cuanto pudo, preparándose mentalmente para que, cuando llegase su padre, no la convencieran de ir al médico.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, algo que hacía mucho menos de lo que debería, y rebuscó entre los peluches y frascos de colonia de la estantería. Encontró al fin el álbum de fotos que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños y pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que llegó a las que le interesaban.

A Koushiro no le gustaba que lo fotografiasen, siempre se las arreglaba para ocupar poco espacio e intentaba pasar desapercibido. No lo conseguía, no con el color tan llamativo que tenía su pelo.

Su mirada serena y oscura pareció ser un bálsamo para Mimi. Aunque solo duró unos instantes esa placentera sensación.

La pantalla del portátil que tenía a un lado se encendió de pronto. Farfulló para sí misma sobre que debía aprender a apagarlo bien, aunque sabía que no se haría caso, siempre tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Quiso mover el ratón pero no respondía. Un resoplido se le escapó mientras tamborileaba con las uñas sobre la mesa. Hasta que algo se abrió de pronto y le hizo detenerse en seco.

Una ventana de chat. Una conversación con alguien que ella no había aceptado ni agregado, pero que extrañamente podía hablarle. Una frase que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

―_Sé que quieres encontrarme_ ―dijo Suzu.

Un tiempo después y varias calles hacia el sur una chica de larga melena lila se estiraba mientras salía de una tienda. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y sonrió al ver que tenía todavía tiempo para ir a darse un baño y cambiarse.

Miyako no solía quejarse por tener que ayudar a sus padres, aunque a veces era cansado. Ese día en especial, porque no había dormido apenas. Bostezó sonoramente mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo poco que había averiguado. Willis le había ayudado pero apenas habían conseguido nada. Aunque sentía que algo no encajaba en todo aquello.

Seguro que Koushiro habría sabido qué hacer, no por nada era el cerebro del grupo.

Recordó cómo Mimi se había ido esa mañana disgustada con ellos y se sintió mal, no le gustaban las peleas. Se dijo que le llevaría algún dulce de la tienda para que se reconciliaran, no era momentos para estar con enfados tontos, tenían que unir fuerzas para pensar qué podían hacer.

En eso iba reflexionando, tan ensimismada que casi se chocó alguien.

En su mente apareció un recuerdo, que no era más que un instante. Sintió casi como si viviera algo de nuevo pero con un considerable fallo. Porque los ojos que estaba mirando eran negros y ella había buscado inconscientemente una mirada verdosa.

―Ten más cuidado ―se quejó el anciano al que casi había golpeado.

No pudo responder, porque estaba demasiado concentrada. Acababa de recordar dónde había visto a la niña perdida, a la de la foto en el ordenador de Kou. El domingo, día en que él había desaparecido, Miyako se había chocado con aquella chica de ojos verdes. La misma que Mimi decía que había visto. La misma que en teoría no aparecía por ningún lado desde el viernes.

Algo raro estaba pasando.

Su plan de darse un baño relajante tuvo que ser aparcado por el momento y empezó a correr hacia casa de los Yagami, tenía que cerciorarse de que aquello era cierto. Aunque algo en su corazón le decía que por fin estaba un paso más cerca de resolver esa extraña situación.

En la misma calle por la que la chica corría, Daisuke caminaba tranquilamente después de su entrenamiento de fútbol. Habían quedado todos una hora más tarde, así que podía ir a su casa a dejar la bolsa de deporte. El plan de Taichi consistía en empezar a buscar a Koushiro por los alrededores y preguntar por la calle. Un trabajo tal vez inútil, en especial porque la policía ya lo estaba haciendo, pero poco más les quedaba por intentar. Todos se negaban a creer que el pelirrojo había escapado de su casa. Era absurdo.

Tan absurdo casi como ver a Miyako corriendo como una loca, con las gafas torcidas que amenazaban con caerse y cruzando el paso de cebra sin mirar.

―¡Miya! ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó el chico entre resoplidos cuando consiguió darle alcance, o algo grave había pasado o su amiga tenía mejor forma física de la que creía.

Ella se sobresaltó por su repentina llegada pero no aminoró el paso. Le lanzó una mirada distraída antes de contestar.

―A casa de Kari, tengo algo importante que hablar con ella.

―¡Te acompaño!

―¡No te he invitado! ―replicó frustrada la joven.

Él ignoró sus palabras y se colgó bien la pesada bolsa de deporte que le dificultaba mantener el ritmo. Sería un fuerte golpe a su autoestima si Miyako tenía más resistencia que él. Y ella resopló al ver que se empeñaba en seguirla, era el chico más pesado que había conocido.

Taichi en ese momento estaba en un inusual silencio. Miraba fijamente la pared sin ver nada en realidad. Bajo esa mata de pelo revuelto muchos pensamientos se debatían por conseguir su atención y él sentía que no conseguía mantener un solo hilo. Lo único que tenía todo el tiempo presente era a uno de sus mejores amigos. Koushiro Izumi. Ese chico pelirrojo que nunca se despegaba de su ordenador. La voz de la razón. El curioso sin cura.

Hikari salió de su habitación y miró con pena a su hermano. Ella también estaba muy preocupada, todos lo estaban. Se sentó en el sofá junto a él y guardó silencio, las palabras vacías no le consolarían.

―Lo que más me reconcome es que no sé si podría haber hecho algo ―confesó de pronto Tai―. Tal vez tenía problemas y yo ni me di cuenta. Además, si le hubiera insistido en que se viniera a dormir a casa de Yamato esto no habría pasado...

―Hermano, no es culpa de nadie, no sabemos dónde está pero lo encontraremos ―interrumpió la joven con una triste sonrisa―. Lo importante es que no te des por vencido.

―No lo haré, sabes que a cabezota no me gana nadie.

Se sonrieron unos instantes, hasta que unos apresurados golpes en la puerta hicieron que Hikari se levantase para abrir. Allí se encontró a Miyako y Daisuke, sumergidos en una de sus tantas discusiones.

―¡Vete a darte una ducha! ―gritaba ella.

―¡Te digo que esto no es sudor! ¡Me he duchado al salir del entrenamiento y por eso estoy mojado!

―¿Y esa peste qué es?

―¡Es mi colonia! ―respondió él enfadado―. Y el dependiente de la tienda me aseguró que atraería a muchas chicas porque tiene fragancia de no sé qué flor.

―Deberías ir a que te devuelvan el dinero porque huele fatal ―se mofó Miya riendo.

Taichi, que había seguido a su hermana, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los recién llegados.

―Supongo que habréis venido para algo más aparte de pelearos.

La chica de largo pelo lila recordó de pronto dónde estaba y la razón. Cogió de las manos a Hikari y la arrastró adentro explicando atropelladamente lo que le había pasado. Con la práctica que ya tenía, su amiga pudo entender más o menos lo que le decía entre las palabras apresuradas que casi se mezclaban. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

―Me suena que nos chocamos con una niña, no me acuerdo muy bien pero creo que era rubia...

―¡Estoy segura de que era ella! ―exclamó Miyako―. Cuando vimos la foto me sonaba haberla visto antes.

―Así que Mimi tenía razón ―dijo Daisuke, comprendiendo por fin lo que pasaba.

―Eso parece, si vimos a la chica el domingo puede haberla visto también ayer. Me siento fatal por no haberla creído.

El mayor escuchó todo en silencio y reflexionó sobre aquello. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era disculparse con su amiga y después investigarían a fondo qué relación tenía con la desaparición de Koushiro. Algo que se le escapaba estaba pasando, eso seguro. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Mimi.

El móvil lleno de pegatinas de la primogénita de los Tachikawa vibró cuando recibió una llamada. Con cada sacudida se iba acercando más al borde de la mesa y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Aunque no se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe porque la ropa tirada por todas partes habría amortiguado su caída. Caros vestidos y elegantes faldas yacían por toda la habitación sin orden alguno, acompañados de zapatos y chaquetas.

No había nadie en la estancia. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio.

Solo cambió algo cuando la pantalla del portátil comenzó a apagarse por no haber sido usado. Pero, antes de que se oscureciera del todo, se pudieron vislumbrar unas palabras, las últimas de una extraña conversación.

―_Te encontraré y me llevaré a Kou_ ―decía Mimi.

―_Me gustará ver cómo lo intentas_ ―respondió Suzu.

.

* * *

**No han pasado muchas cosas pero, como bien se dice, la calma precede a la tormenta. Diría que quedan tres capítulos, aunque no me hagáis mucho caso, siempre se me alarga todo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a Guest, a quien no puedo decírselo por privado.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

Tosió. Le dolió tanto la garganta que tuvo que tragar, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

Parecía que había estado durmiendo con la boca abierta. Poco a poco empezó a ser consciente de más cosas que perturbaron la falsa tranquilidad del mundo de los sueños en el que había encontrado un descanso durante unas horas.

El cuello le dolía mucho por la posición que tenía. Levantó la cabeza y quiso frotarse los ojos, pero no pudo. Sus manos estaban dolorosa y fuertemente atadas con unas gruesas cuerdas que envolvían también sus piernas. El pelo mojado por el sudor se le pegaba a la frente y le molestaba casi tanto como el picor que notaba en la punta de la nariz.

Su mirada recorrió el oscuro lugar intentando acostumbrarse a las tinieblas para poder distinguir algo. Poco a poco vio una forma algo extraña en un rincón, que acabó reconociendo como un cuerpo. Pequeño, frágil, y en una postura que no debía ser nada cómoda.

Las imágenes de lo último que había vivido se sucedieron en su cabeza una tras otra pero en orden inverso.

Y Koushiro, por vigésima vez, se preguntó cómo había sido tan idiota.

Intentó arrastrar la silla hasta el lugar donde apreciaba que había alguien, pero el mueble era de madera muy pesada y estaba clavado al suelo. Abrió la boca para hablar y volvió a notar la sequedad de su garganta. Tragó la casi inexistente saliva que consiguió producir. Inspiró aire profundamente, intentando no dejarse llevar por el cansancio para poder actuar con la mente fría.

―Ho... Hola ―carraspeó para tratar de aclarar su voz, que parecía sacada de una película de terror―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién eres?

Pero la figura del rincón no se movió. Se preguntó si sería alguien que también había sido secuestrado, aunque le extrañó que estuviera tirado en el suelo. Lo lógico sería que estuviera atado como él.

No estaría... ¿muerto?

Esa idea hizo que el pánico le recorriera el cuerpo una vez más. Cada vez que había despertado en esa oscuridad le había ocurrido lo mismo. Pequeños detalles le eran revelados y cada uno era más aterrador que el anterior. Aunque la única certeza que tenía por ese momento era que una niña se había obsesionado con él.

Se movió de un lado a otro, intentando soltar sus muñecas. Las heridas que tenía no dejaban de sangrar porque cada vez que despertaba volvía a debatirse tratando de librarse de sus ataduras. Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma postura? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo sabía.

Buscó alguna luz pero solo vio que un poco de claridad entraba por el resquicio de la puerta que había a su derecha. Giró la cabeza hacia allí y escudriñó el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera para salir de aquella situación, pero sabía que era inútil.

Las esperanzas comenzaban a escaparse entre sus dedos. Y lo que más temía era llegar a anhelar, a suplicar, por el final de todo. Por que el sufrimiento acabase definitivamente.

En ese momento, una repentina luminosidad dañó sus ojos y tuvo que entrecerrarlos. Distinguió dos pequeñas siluetas colándose por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta y no necesitó escuchar los maullidos para saber qué eran. Esos gatos que se comportaban de forma tan extraña se acercaron a él y comenzaron a rozar sus piernas, rodeándole.

Se debatió, intentando dar aunque fuera un pequeño golpe a los animales, pero no consiguió nada. No prestó atención a los ojos amarillentos que tanto le perseguían en sus pesadillas porque tuvo algo más peligroso que vigilar.

Allí, tan angelical como siempre y con una dulce sonrisa, estaba su captora.

―¿Has dormido bien, querido Kou? ―preguntó Suzu con amabilidad.

―¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

―Ay, tienes la voz muy tomada, seguramente te has resfriado.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada. Que fingiese preocuparse por él cuando lo había secuestrado era verdaderamente el colmo. Trató de tranquilizarse antes de continuar gritando, tal vez si le seguía el juego conseguiría más cosas que peleando con ella. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una niña.

Se dio cuenta de que los gatos se habían separado de él y se acercaban al rincón donde yacía ese frágil cuerpo que antes había visto. Desde donde estaba no podía apreciarlo del todo, pero estaba claro que era una chica por las delgadas piernas que asomaban debajo de la manta. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando volvió a mirar a Suzu y ella parecía contenta de ver que se había fijado en aquel bulto.

―Apuesto a que tienes curiosidad por ver quién es.

―Eh... No estoy seguro de querer saberlo ―respondió dubitativo.

Una risa infantil escapó de la niña mientras sacudía la cabeza arrancando resplandores dorados de su rubia cabellera. Parecía estar envuelta en un aura especial por la manera en que la luz enmarcaba sus facciones. ¿Cómo algo de apariencia tan inofensiva podía haber hecho aquello?

―No me mientas, sé que siempre tienes necesidad de saberlo todo, es lo que más me gusta de ti. Aunque si me lo preguntara alguien lo negaría. Será nuestro secreto.

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se acercó a él unos pasos.

―Te sorprenderá cuando la veas, es un rostro que conoces ―le susurró al oído antes de dirigirse al bulto.

Koushiro quiso con todas sus fuerzas cerrar los ojos al escuchar aquello. No quería saber a quién de sus conocidas había secuestrado aquella niña. En especial cuando no sabía si seguía con vida o no. Porque ya no estaba seguro de qué más podía esperar de la situación. O de si Suzu realmente tendría un límite.

Algo le decía que no valoraba una vida de la misma forma que lo hacía él.

A pesar de su deseo, el chico no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en el bulto. Los gatos, en una actitud demasiado humana para ellos, habían clavado las uñas en un extremo de la manta y empezaban a llevársela con ellos. Así, poco a poco, la tela se deslizó por el pequeño cuerpo de piel blanca.

Y, cuando Koushiro la vio, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. No quería creerlo.

**~~.~~**

―_Sé que quieres encontrarme_ ―había dicho Suzu hacía dos minutos.

Mimi, con los nervios a flor de piel y ganas de tirar el portátil por la ventana, intentaba pensar en algo que responder. Mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla mientras sentía que los segundos pasaban demasiado lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. Escuchó el sonido de un mosquito en la habitación. Normalmente lo perseguiría como una histérica y pediría ayuda a su padre hasta que lo matara, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se inmutó.

Consiguió moverse. Notó sus dedos muy rígidos y fríos mientras pulsaba las teclas. Sabía de alguna manera que esa conversación era importante. Muy importante. Al menos, si quería encontrar a Koushiro.

―¿Quién eres?

―_No haces las preguntas adecuadas_.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? No le gustaba nada cuando la trataban así, se sentía tonta por no poder seguir el hilo de una conversación en la que se suponía que ella estaba participando. Así que el miedo fue dejando paso al enfado.

―Sé que tienes a Koushiro. Devuélvemelo.

―_Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero eso no significa que quiera hacerte caso de ser así _―replicó Suzu.

―Me da igual lo que quieras, no puedes quedártelo ―escribió Mimi con tanta furia que una de las teclas del portátil se desencajó.

―_¿Qué podemos realmente llegar a hacer y qué no? ¿Tener la capacidad de hacer algo lo convierte en deber o es al revés?_

La chica frunció el ceño con frustración, aquello no estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Apenas fue consciente de que llamaban a la puerta y su padre entraba para preguntarle si estaba mejor y avisarle de que la comida ya estaba lista. Únicamente acertó a decir que no tenía hambre. Y el hombre debió darse cuenta por la expresión de su hija de que era mejor que la dejase sola.

―Deja de decir tonterías y dime de una vez quién eres y qué quieres de Kou.

―_Me gusta tu fuerza de espíritu, bella Mimi_ ―respondió la otra―. _La inteligencia a veces se queda coja si no se tiene la determinación suficiente para defender las ideas_.

No sabía si se estaba riendo de ella pero desde luego lo parecía. Y ese día no tenía paciencia para aquello. Bueno, en realidad nunca tenía la tranquilidad suficiente para cosas como esa. Las conversaciones profundas podían estar bien si eran llevadas por dos personas, no si alguien se limitaba a escuchar sin poder participar.

Ese pensamiento le evocó algunas charlas con Koushiro, que podrían más bien llamarse monólogos.

Los de ella, de moda, cotilleos y fiestas. Los de él, de informática, el mundo digital y dudas existenciales.

Se sintió una inculta, como le pasaba a menudo. Por ello había intentado aprender sobre cosas que al pelirrojo le gustaran, aunque sabía que iba a seguir siendo la misma siempre. Le daba la sensación de que llamaría más su atención si llevara gafas y jugase a videojuegos.

Pero, ¿qué hacía pensando en esas cosas cuando estaba a unas palabras de encontrarse más cerca de la resolución de ese misterio?

―A mí no me gusta nada tu actitud. Sé clara y dime dónde está.

―_Los detalles ya han sido revelados y si eres digna puedes llegar a encontrarlos entre todo_.

¿De qué se suponía que estaba hablando? Iba a contestar de forma mordaz, pero se obligó a esperar porque el chat le indicaba que su interlocutora seguía escribiendo. Una ventana se abrió sola y la melodía de "O son do ar" inundó la habitación de Mimi. Intentó cerrarla, pero el ordenador no respondió cuando quiso mover el ratón. El chat volvió a aparecer en el centro de la pantalla cuando recibió más palabras de la misteriosa chica.

―_Te daré una última ayuda_ ―dijo Suzu―. _El número 7 puede abrirte el camino hasta la verdad_.

Ahora parecía que aquello era un juego, tal vez una adivinanza. La joven resopló, porque nunca se le habían dado bien las cosas de pensar. Pero se dijo que aquella vez iba a ser necesario que se esforzase. Más todavía que para aprobar ese examen de recuperación de matemáticas para el que había tenido que estudiar muchísimo. Bueno, reconocía que el mérito verdaderamente había sido de Koushiro por la paciencia que tuvo con ella.

Pero ese era el principal problema. Él no estaba y ella tendría que apañárselas sola.

Lo haría, como que se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa, iba a conseguir desvelar ese extraño misterio. Tenía que hacerlo.

―Te encontraré y me llevaré a Kou ―amenazó.

―_Me gustará ver cómo lo intentas._

Y, tras esas palabras, Suzu cerró sesión. La chica miró unos instantes la pantalla, releyendo la conversación mientras intentaba sacar algún sentido a las frases sueltas de la otra. Era como si hubiera querido decirle cosas y al mismo tiempo no. Estaba siendo sometida a una prueba, lo sabía.

Miró el álbum sobre el escritorio y notó un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amigo pelirrojo. Tenía que conseguirlo, no había otra opción.

De pronto, dejó de querer estar sola. Cogió una libreta al azar de su mochila y un bolígrafo verde con plumas en el extremo, su favorito, y se fue al comedor. Se obligó a sí misma a comer algo para que los ojos preocupados de sus padres dejaran de mirarla atentamente mientras escribía las palabras que consideró claves para el misterio.

Koushiro, Suzu, gatos, O son do ar, siete.

De la chica no creía que averiguase nada, si la policía no lo había hecho ella menos iba a conseguir. Y de los extraños animales ya había indagado, la dueña parecía desconocer por completo su paradero. La clave tenía que estar en la melodía que aparecía insistentemente en toda esa historia.

¿Qué había dicho ella que significaba el título en la conversación que leyeron? ¿El ruido del aire? No, el sonido. Eso era. Lo apuntó, aunque no sabía de qué le iba a servir.

Tenía que haber algún otro detalle en las pocas frases que Suzu había escrito que le dieran la clave. Algo faltaba para hilar todo eso. ¿Qué más sabía de ella?

Era rubia, de ojos verdes. Pequeña, no debía tener más de trece años. Parecía tener predilección por el blanco a la hora de vestir. Bueno, ese dato probablemente no era importante, pero Mimi no podía dejar de pensar que la forma de vestir de las personas dice cosas sobre cada uno.

Había afirmado que le gustaba el aire, después de que Kou lo preguntara. Le gustaba ser misteriosa y no daba respuestas claras a no ser que se le cuestionara sobre lo que quería. Además, le sonaba que había leído de pasada algo que decía la chica sobre que le gustaba el mar, que era especial por su conjunto o algo así. Siempre desvariaba la irritante niña.

¿Y el siete qué importancia tenía?

Cogió el ordenador de su padre, que estaba a su lado en la mesa, y el hombre no pareció molestarse aunque solía hacerlo. Fingió no haberse dado cuenta, como si consintiera a su hija dejándola hacer una travesura. Buscó la canción pero solamente existía el vídeo que Suzu le pasó a Koushiro. Probó con la traducción pero tampoco tuvo ningún resultado. Había pensado en alguna dirección escondida entre el juego de palabras pero no consiguió nada. Y seguía sin saber lo que era el maldito número.

Frustrada, apartó el portátil de un ligero empujón y clavó la mirada en su esmerada letra mientras escuchaba a medias a sus padres charlando.

―Cariño, mi amiga Midori me ha pedido que la llevemos en coche porque su hijo tiene partido de baloncesto ―decía la señora Tachikawa.

―¿Dónde es?

―Cerca del restaurante italiano al que fuimos en nuestro aniversario. Por cierto, deberíamos volver porque me quedé con ganas de probar la tarta de manzana...

―Pero es fuera de la ciudad, eso está muy lejos ―se quejó el hombre.

―No tanto, además sabes que desde que se separó no tiene quien la lleve... ―la voz de la mujer se quebró ligeramente con los pucheros que empezó a hacer.

Mimi desconectó el cerebro antes de escuchar el chantaje psicológico que su madre iba a llevar a cabo hasta conseguir lo que quería. Le hacía gracia que le dijeran que ella se salía con la suya siempre, había tenido una gran maestra.

Además, algo en las palabras de sus progenitores despertó de su letargo la parte de su mente que creía dormida, esa que espabilaba muy rara vez.

Apuntó las palabras "lejos" y "cerca" en la libreta sin saber la razón. Y las miró intensamente mientras reflexionaba. Se sentía como en una de esas veces cuando quieres decir algo y lo tienes en la punta de la lengua pero no lo recuerdas del todo. Era una sensación extraña aunque seguro que tenía una explicación científica. Cuando todo aquello acabase debería preguntárselo a Kou, seguro que él lo encontraba interesante.

Miró el siete y la resolución llegó a su cabeza. ¿Y si era una distancia?

Cogió de nuevo el ordenador y buscó playas que estuvieran a siete kilómetros de su casa. Había demasiadas porque la costa estaba más o menos a esa distancia. Acercó la imagen del mapa y siguió mirando los nombres de los alrededores por si algo le llamaba la atención, aunque parecía una búsqueda infructuosa. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Allí, a exactamente siete kilómetros de su casa y en frente del mar, había una pequeña tienda de música. Su nombre era "El sonido del aire".

Ella no creía en las casualidades, y menos con la tal Suzu de por medio. Así que se levantó y fue rápidamente a su habitación. Comenzó a sacar ropa del armario hasta encontrar algo práctico, no sabía qué le esperaba. No le importó dejar todo tirado por el suelo, tenía prisa.

Cuando se cambió, sus ojos se desviaron al ordenador. Comprobó que no hubiera nada nuevo y después miró su móvil. Debería llamar a los demás, lo sabía. Pero ellos no iban a creerla, no lo habían hecho en su momento y estaba demasiado enfadada. Pensaba demostrarles que había estado en lo cierto desde el principio. Y tendrían que pedirle disculpas.

Se puso un sombrero y unas gafas de sol, cogió un poco del dinero que tenía ahorrado y salió con cuidado de su habitación. Pasó a gatas detrás del sofá donde sus padres charlaban mientras veían la televisión y llegó a la entrada. Tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta principal y salió. Justo antes de cerrar echó una mirada al interior, sintiéndose rara.

Le hubiera gustado volver sus tiempos de niña, cuando solo tenía que preocuparse de soñar con ser una princesa que aguardaba a un valiente caballero. La realidad era distinta, los príncipes también tropezaban y les tocaba a ellas transformarse en guerreras.

No sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse, pero le daba igual. No podía tener miedo.

Eso se decía mientras entraba en un taxi que encontró cerca de su casa. Le dijo al conductor dónde quería ir y se recostó en el asiento mirando por la ventanilla. Sus dedos se crisparon. Apretó los puños aferrándose con fuerza a la tela de su camiseta mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba aterrada. Si su orgullo no se lo hubiera impedido, hubiera corrido a pedir ayuda a los demás.

No le gustaba sentirse débil. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Hay una parte de los cuentos de hadas que no nos enseñan. En esas historias todo es rosa, el apuesto príncipe llega con su espada y vence al enorme dragón. Sin embargo, no te dejan ver cómo el hambre lo atormenta en su viaje, ni las ojeras que enmarcan su rostro por el poco descanso, ni los temblores de sus manos mientras sostiene el arma. Además, ¿y si el enemigo fuera una dulce niña? ¿El joven no temblaría por el pánico ante su incierto futuro?

Y sumergida en esas reflexiones, percibiendo una vez más de la crudeza de la vida, llegó a su destino.

Pagó al taxista, que la miró de forma extraña, seguramente por las dos lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Bajó del vehículo y anduvo hacia la tienda. Sus piernas temblaban sin razón, como si caminase sobre arena en lugar de suelo firme. Entendió la expresión "estar como un flan", porque notaba el cuerpo flácido.

Trató de contener algunos temblores que se le escapaban y se detuvo frente al escaparate. Armándose de valor, levantó la cabeza.

Un pequeño y descolorido cartel revelaba el nombre. Un cristal sucio dejaba ver el interior lleno de instrumentos musicales. Un anciano dormitaba tras el mostrador con la baba colgando y la que debía ser su mujer tejía en un rincón unos patucos. Una emisora de radio se escuchaba a duras penas, revelando las notas perdidas de una vieja canción cuya letra se repetía una y otra vez.

Mimi parpadeó mientras era invadida por una gran confusión. Había esperado una mazmorra a la que solo se pudiera llegar atravesando un foso de cocodrilos. Bueno, eso solo era una exageración aunque sí que había recreado esa imagen en su mente. Pero sí que creía que encontraría algún lugar siniestro.

¿De veras era ese el sitio al que tenía que llegar? ¿Qué tenía que ver la misteriosa Suzu con esos ancianos o la pequeña tienda de barrio?

Entonces, cuando ya pensaba que se había equivocado, un sonido que llegó hasta sus oídos hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

Dos maullidos. Uno detrás del otro.

Se dio la vuelta después de apretar con fuerza los puños. Y allí estaban de nuevo, los misteriosos gatos que tanto miedo le daban. La miraron con sus ojos amarillentos de esa forma que los caracterizaban, con demasiada inteligencia, con una mezcla de pena y burla. Pero, sobre todo, como si esperaran algo de ella.

No quería descubrir el qué era.

**~~.~~**

Koushiro no conseguía salir de su estado de conmoción, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el cuerpo que había en el rincón. Los gatos habían desaparecido en algún momento, pero él ni siquiera los vio marcharse. Estaba demasiado asustado.

Suzu se acercó a esa chica que yacía en el suelo y sonrió exultante. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo, que seguía con la vista fija en esa piel blanquecina.

―¿Impresionado? ―preguntó la secuestradora con una pequeña risa―. Sabía que te sorprendería, por eso he querido que la veas.

―¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

No conseguía formular ninguna pregunta completa, su cerebro no paraba de dar vueltas a ideas confusas. La sequedad de su boca se volvió más acusada, como si el impacto de lo que estaba viendo hubiera hecho que enfermase. Tragó con fuerza y el dolor de la garganta le aclaró un poco la mente.

―Bueno, estaré encantada de explicártelo ―dijo Suzu sonriendo de nuevo―. Pero primero tenemos que recibir una visita.

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la puerta al escuchar unos pasos. Los dos gatos entraban en ese momento en la oscura estancia, con andares arrogantes y un peculiar brillo en la mirada. Y, por el hueco de la puerta, una figura apareció. Era alguien que conocía muy bien. La última persona que querría ver en ese lugar.

El gesto de confusión de Mimi fue lo último que vio Koushiro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, estoy en plena época de exámenes y me espera un mes muy largo. He batallado toda la semana para escribir este capítulo así que espero que no haya quedado mal.**

**Y espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

Hay veces en las que de pronto sientes como si hubieras abiertos los ojos. Como si fueras consciente repentinamente de la realidad. Como si hubieras estado sumergido en un profundo sueño del que acabas de despertar.

Entonces, te paras a pensar. Recuerdas cómo has llegado hasta dónde estás. Reflexionas acerca de las personas que te rodean. Piensas en todo lo que compone tu vida, los cambios que ha experimentado, las decisiones que has tomado.

Y te das cuenta de que hay muchísimas cosas que sobran, que en algún momento tal vez fueron importantes pero ya carecen de sustancia. De que no importa con cuánta gente te relaciones, muy pocos te marcarán lo suficiente como para arriesgarte de verdad por ellos. De que da igual todo lo que hayas hecho en los años que llevas en el mundo, porque a veces una decisión cambia el curso de todo. Y de que, tal vez, todo te ha llevado hasta ese momento en el que sabes que te acecha el peligro.

Y si te dieran la oportunidad de volver atrás, seguramente no harías las cosas de forma diferente.

De todo eso fue consciente Mimi en el momento en el que vio desfalleciendo a Koushiro, maniatado a una silla y con aspecto enfermizo. En el instante en que la risa infantil de Suzu se coló en su cabeza retumbando en un siniestro eco. Fue cuando supo que todo lo que había hecho en la vida le había llevado a esa situación. Y que tenía que actuar.

Movida por su instinto, la joven corrió hacia la niña de aspecto angelical que seguía riendo. Levantó la mano derecha, donde tenía escondido un pequeño frasco de colonia de esos que daban de muestra en las revistas, y roció los ojos de Suzu.

Su mirada verdosa mostró diversión. No se inmutó ante el ataque.

Sin querer pensar en la razón de aquello, Mimi se tiró sobre la chica con la intención de inmovilizarla. Se le escapó un grito ahogado cuando sus brazos se cerraron en torno a aire y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se encogió sujetándose el codo dolorido por el impacto de la caída sin atreverse a moverse de nuevo.

―Me temo que ahora mismo no puedes torcarme ―susurró con regocijo la niña.

No quiso pensar en lo que escondían esas palabras, no se atrevía a dejar que su mente le explicase lo que estaba pasando. Pero no podía obligar a sus ojos a dejar de ver. En ese momento deseo perder la consciencia o volverse ciega, cualquier cosa que hiciera que no tuviera que observar lo que había a su lado. Hubiera dado mucho con tal de no tener que soportar la abrumadora sensación de pánico y confusión que la invadió.

Y es que había caído al lado alguien.

Su piel pálida contrastaba con las oscuras ojeras bajo sus párpados cerrados. Su pelo se esparcía por el suelo con aspecto de estar sucio. Pero incluso así seguía despertando dulzura. Todavía parecía un ángel.

Mimi observó conmocionada el rostro de Suzu y rozó con miedo su brazo, creyendo que no podría tocarla. Pero la suavidad y frialdad de su tacto le devolvieron a la realidad.

Porque no era posible. No podía haber dos niñas idénticas en la habitación. Una inconsciente en el suelo, con aspecto frágil y enfermizo. La otra de pie con una sonrisa y que parecía haber sido arrancada del cielo por la maldad que destilaban sus ojos.

La única explicación que encontró para ello es que se había vuelto loca. Era lo único que tenía sentido.

Quiso dejar escapar una carcajada histérica mientras cambiaba la vista de una Suzu a la otra. Era como si fueran gemelas y, como en muchas películas, una de ellas fuera perversa. No quería saber hasta qué punto lo era.

Pero no tardaría en averiguarlo.

En ese momento, en una biblioteca de la ciudad, Sora resoplaba por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

Pasó una página tras otra, sin conseguir meter en su cabeza ni una sola de las palabras que leía. No podía concentrarse, se sentía demasiado mal para ello.

Cerró el libro con algo de fuerza y se estiró un poco en el sitio. A su derecha, Yamato escribía muy concentrado, tal vez haciendo un resumen del tema que trataba de aprenderse. A su izquierda, Jou guardaba sus apuntes y le dedicaba una mirada interrogante. Al parecer no le había pasado desapercibido el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

―¿No puedes concentrarte? ―preguntó, comprensivo―. Te entiendo, yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en qué le habrá pasado a Koushiro.

―No es solo eso, también me preocupa Mimi. Ha estado muy rara y nerviosa, tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería.

Yamato levantó la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja.

―¿Qué tontería podría hacer? ―inquirió en tono irónico.

―No lo sé...

Jou también estaba preocupado. Aunque él no había estado presente, le habían explicado la reacción de Mimi cuando no la creyeron. No era raro que se enfadara pero en esos momentos no necesitaban más problemas de los que tenían.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. Quedaba poco rato para la reunión que habían concertado en la que se dividirían en grupos para preguntar por Koushiro por la calle. Tal vez un plan inútil, pero al menos podrían sentir que estaban intentando algo.

El teléfono de Sora rompió la tranquilidad de la biblioteca y se apresuró a cortar la llamada, mientras recibía varias miradas de reproche. Se extrañó al ver el nombre de Hikari en la pantalla. Salió afuera para llamar a su amiga y dio ligeros golpes con el pie a la espera de que contestara. Estaba inquieta, aunque no sabía la razón.

―¡Sora! ―El tono urgente de la chica le confirmó sus sospechas de que algo había pasado―. Tienes que venir a mi casa. O, mejor, quedamos ya en casa de Mimi. Porque la hemos llamado y no nos responde, seguramente está muy enfadada...

―Kari, no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Escuchó de fondo la voz de Miyako gritando algo que no llegó a entender, también le pareció oír a Tai hablando apresuradamente con otro chico que parecía Daisuke.

―Perdona. Es que Miya ha llegado a mi casa muy nerviosa y me ha dicho que acaba de acordarse de que nos chocamos el domingo con la chica que ha desaparecido, de camino a casa de Koushiro.

―¿Cómo? ¿Estáis seguras?

El vago recuerdo de un golpe con una niña le vino a la mente, aunque no pudo ponerle cara. Solo recordaba que era bastante pequeña.

―Eso creemos ―dijo Hikari con pesadumbre―. Mimi tenía razón...

Sora se mordió el labio con inquietud. Pensó que era una amiga horrible, no había creído a Mimi cuando más necesitaba que la apoyara. Acordaron verse frente a la vivienda de los Tachikawa y volvió a entrar en la biblioteca. Sus amigos la miraron con confusión al ver su gesto contrariado, pero ella se limitó a perdirles que recogieran y correr a la salida.

Por el camino les explicó lo sucedido. Yamato, a pesar de quejarse por lo que estaban dramatizando la situación, llamó a su hermano para avisarle. No obstante, Takeru no respondió, seguramente estaba en el entrenamiento de baloncesto todavía. Jou llamó a Iori pero fue su madre la que respondió y le dijo que su amigo había ido a hacer unos recados, cuando volviera le diría que le llamase.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Mimi, los demás ya estaban allí. Daisuke les explicó que Ken estaba de camino y que les había pedido que no le esperasen. Así que, sin más tardar, llamaron a la puerta.

Mientras escuchaban unos pasos acercarse, los distintos gestos de los jóvenes reflejaban las emociones tan dispares que tenían. La culpabilidad era visible en las chicas, Yamato dejaba ver claramente lo que le fastidiaba aquello y Taichi parecía secundarlo. Solamente dos personas intercambiaron una mirada inquieta.

Jou y Daisuke se preguntaron el uno al otro sin palabras si los demás no estaban pasando por alto lo más importante.

Y es que no era muy normal que la desaparición de Koushiro pareciera tener alguna relación con una niña que en teoría se había esfumado. ¿Por qué la policía no la había encontrado si la habían visto por el barrio? ¿Por qué habían hallado esa información en el ordenador de Kou?

Estaba claro que sus amigos trataban de ignorar el hecho de que algo extraño pasaba. Algo que tenía relación con su amigo pelirrojo, con aquella misteriosa niña y con Mimi.

La chica en cuestión, temblando con violencia, se incorporó para encarar a Suzu, que la miraba burlonamente. Parecía corpórea pero estaba claro que no era más que un engaño. Otro de los muchos a los que le había sometido esa... ¿niña? La joven no estaba segura de poder llamarla así.

Intentó pensar en algo que no fuera el miedo atroz que sentía. En cualquier cosa que no fueran los insultos dirigidos a sí misma por ser tan orgullosa e ir sola a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, su cerebro parecía descontrolado y solamente bullía una y otra vez en las confusas imágenes de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Suzu avanzó un paso hacia ella. Su sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Tampoco las miradas amarillentas de los gatos que estaban fijas en ella.

Mimi se arrastró hacia atrás, tambaleándose. Estaba claro que no podría mantenerse en pie.

―Deja... déjala ―susurró una voz ronca.

La joven notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver que Koushiro se removía en la silla para mirar a su captora. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar, aunque parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo.

―Deja que se marche ―pidió el pelirrojo.

Le costó enfocar su mirada oscura en el rostro de la niña que estaba a su lado. Ella rio de nuevo, arrancando un escalofrío a los otros dos, y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Por una vez, Kou no sabía qué responder. Se esforzó en pensar con claridad, quizá pudiera encontrar una manera de salvar a Mimi de aquello. Intentó no mirarla para no desconcentrarse, porque el cansancio hacía mella en él y le costaba mantenerse despierto. A su captora le gustaba hablar de forma misteriosa y que le preguntaran lo que quería responder. Solo tenía que averiguar el qué y así ganar tiempo.

―¿Qué eres?

Una malévola y satisfecha sonrisa fue su primera respuesta.

―Por eso estás aquí, porque aprendes rápido y pronto supiste qué preguntas hacer ―la voz de Suzu se volvió un susurro mientras contestaba―. Soy algo similar a lo que llamáis fantasma. Un vestigio de lo que fui, los restos de un ser que dejé atrás, recuerdos de una vida perdida encerrados en una existencia vacía.

La melodía que había atormentado a Mimi desde la primera vez que la escuchó se manifestó en su mente. Algo le dijo que en la de Koushiro también, por un gesto brusco que hizo. No podía verle el rostro desde donde estaba, pero seguro que estaba tan asustado como ella. Tal vez ese extraño ser podía evocar aquella vieja canción y meterla en sus cabezas. Nunca creyó las historias de fantasmas y en ese momento se lamentó de no saber más sobre ellos. Porque temió al pensar qué más cosas podía meter en sus mentes.

―¿Algo similar? ―preguntó Kou.

―¿Lo ves? Sabes captar lo verdaderamente importante, lo que da la clave escondida ―la niña pareció regocijarse por ello―. No soy el alma de una persona fallecida, es la mayor diferencia. He vagado por este mundo conociéndolo todo, aprendiendo a apreciar la música, el mar y el aire, cosas que no supe ver en mi otra vida. Y mi esencia original está hecha de algo inmaterial.

―¿De datos?

―Efectivamente.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Lo había sospechado, ahora lo tenía confirmado. Se enfrentaba a lo que quedaba de un enemigo del pasado. Ya habían visto cómo los digimon podían ser fantasmas en el caso de Wizardmon, también habían presenciado cómo usaban Internet para moverse por el mundo real, estaba claro que ahora era una situación que aunaba ambas cosas.

―¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿El nombre de tu pasado? ―preguntó, con miedo de la respuesta.

―Solía responder al nombre Vademon.

Fue entonces cuando Koushiro se asustó más. Recordaba a Vademon, claro que sí. Estuvo a punto de perderse a sí mismo por culpa de ese digimon. Al parecer, su obsesión por la mente del chico había traspasado la barrera de la vida, llevándolo a anhelar conseguir su curiosidad.

Suzu, o al menos el ser que había adoptado esa forma para ser visible a ojos de los jóvenes, sonrió al ver el reconocimiento en el rostro del secuestrado.

―¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?! ―exclamó Mimi interrumpiendo aquella extraña conversación, no conocía a ningún Vademon y empezaba a impacientarse.

Suzu se volvió hacia ella. Cuando sus ojos verdes la miraron con una mezcla de furia y triunfo, la joven se encogió involuntariamente. No entendía cómo alguien de aspecto tan frágil podía resultar tan intimidante. Ni cómo los datos de un digimon fallecido podían tener forma humana. Aún así, trató de no apartar la mirada, de no mostrar más debilidad de la que ya dejaba entrever por el incontrolable temblor de sus manos.

―Creo que mereces escuchar respuestas, te las has ganado por llegar hasta aquí ―dijo la captora asintiendo para sí misma con la cabeza―. Quiero el cerebro de Koushiro. Usaré el cuerpo de esta niña para vivir, enseñaré a su mente a reproducir los procedimientos que usa la de Kou, porque he descubierto que los humanos jóvenes son más receptivos a aprender. Y luego me desharé de él, una vez vaciada su cabeza no me servirá de nada.

Fue una de esas veces en las que te sientes mejor sin saber la respuesta. Porque todo lo que se le ocurría a Mimi era menos aterrador que la verdad.

―Deja a la niña, no la necesitas ―replicó el chico.

―Sí que la necesito. He tenido mucho tiempo para probar mis capacidades en este mundo y no puedo controlar por completo un ser maduro, pero sí manejo bien a los animales y los niños, porque no están del todo desarrollados. La pequeña parecerá seguir viviendo, volverá a su hogar y se comportará como siempre, pero realmente habrá desaparecido. Porque yo me adentraré en lo más profundo de ella, fusionaré nuestras esencias y controlaré su mente.

Una náusea subió hasta la garganta de Koushiro, una mezcla de asco y terror que se incrustó en el nudo que notaba. Movió la cabeza para mirar a la pobre niña, que no era más que una víctima en todo aquello. Se obligó a no mirar a su amiga. No quería ponerse más nervioso.

―¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―Sabía la zona donde mis congéneres aparecieron hace tantos años ―explicó el digimon con aspecto humano, parecía gustarle contar cómo había cumplido sus planes―. Sospeché que los conocidos como "niños elegidos" no estarían muy lejos. Vagué por redes y redes buscándote, porque sabía que no encontraría una inteligencia superior a la tuya, no por nada tu emblema es el Conocimiento. Un día llegué a colarme en el ordenador de una chica llamada Sora y te encontré entre sus fotos. Solo tuve que esperar el momento adecuado.

Los gatos maullaron, como para verificar sus palabras. Mimi comprendió que ellos también eran controlados por Vademon, eso explicaba la inteligencia en sus ojos amarillos y las extrañas actitudes que tenían. Pero seguía sin entender algo en todo aquello. Y su amigo pensó lo mismo que ella, aunque no se atrevió a formular la pregunta.

―¿Por qué me has traído a mí hasta aquí? ―inquirió la joven con miedo.

―Te lo dije, aunque no supiste escuchar. Porque la inteligencia no basta por sí misma si se carece de la fuerza para defenderla, y tú de eso tienes de sobra. Sabía que faltaba algo en mi plan y descubrí el qué era cuando me paré a conocerte mejor, gracias a que escuchaste esa vieja canción que he usado para saber cuánto averiguáis los niños elegidos sobre lo que estoy haciendo.

―¡No dejaré que me utilices! ¡He venido a salvar a Kou! ―el grito de Mimi hubiera sido más convincente si no le temblara la voz.

―No puedes destruirme, porque no tengo cuerpo al que puedas dañar ―replicó Suzu, su gesto sombrío hizo que pareciera más siniestra que nunca―. Y cuando lo tenga tú ya no tendrás vida alguna que defender. Ni la tuya, ni la de él.

Mientras esa amenaza aterrorizaba a los dos jóvenes, sus amigos entraban en el hogar de los Tachikawa.

La madre de Mimi los recibió con su habitual entusiasmo, agradeciéndoles que visitaran a su hija porque estaba enferma. Sin saberlo, les había dado una buena excusa para la visita sin aviso previo. Después de invitarles a té, café y algunas pastas que todos menos Daisuke rechazaron, la mujer les instó a ir a la habitación de su amiga y se retiró para dejarles tranquilos.

Taichi, que iba delante, llamó a la puerta tres veces. Pero no recibió respuesta.

―¡Mimi! ―exclamó mientras volvía a golpear la madera―. ¡Hemos venido a verte! ¡Abre!

El silencio se dejó escuchar durante dos minutos enteros. Después volvieron a llamar a la puerta sin conseguir nada con ello. Hikari suspiró, sintiéndose aún más culpable al pensar que su amiga no les abría por el enfado que tenía. Miyako fue la primera en exasperarse y entró de golpe en la habitación. Los demás miraron la espalda de la chica, que se había quedado estática observando la estancia.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Jou al cabo de un minuto que se les hizo eterno.

Miya se limitó a hacerse a un lado para que los demás entraran y mirasen a su alrededor. Los gestos de sorpresa de todos fueron instantáneos. El cuarto estaba completamente desordenado, con ropa por el suelo. Puede que Mimi no fuera la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero sí que era muy cuidadosa con sus prendas y accesorios. Aquello no era un buen presagio.

Yamato cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras intentaba averiguar con la mirada si había habido una pelea en esa habitación.

―¿Creéis que la han secuestrado también a ella?

―No lo sé, sus padres creían que estaba en casa y no deben haber escuchado nada raro ―opinó Daisuke.

―Además, eso no explicaría por qué solo hay ropa tirada por todas partes pero lo demás está ordenado ―dijo Taichi.

―Más bien parece como si... Como si se hubiera ido muy rápido ―susurró Sora.

No se atrevían a moverse de su lugar junto a la pared, apretujados para no pisar ninguna prenda y tratando de encontrar sentido a aquello. Al final, Jou se aventuró a acercarse a la ventana para comprobar si estaba bien cerrada, y los demás lo siguieron por la estancia. Buscaron alguna pista de lo que había pasado pero nada llamaba su atención.

―Su móvil está aquí ―anunció Hikari tras cogerlo del borde de la mesa.

Sus amigos miraron el teléfono como si en cualquier momento fuera a iluminarse y revelar dónde estaba Mimi. Daisuke cogió el aparato de la mano de la pequeña Yagami y, sin ningún reparo, cotilleó los mensajes, llamadas y demás. Nadie se lo recriminó, era una buena forma de buscar pruebas. Aunque no encontró nada que le sirviera.

Y, de nuevo, fue Miyako la que encontró la solución a la incógnita.

Encendió el ordenador de su amiga, que estaba suspendido, y soltó una exclamación ahogada al ver lo que estaba abierto.

Los demás se apresuraron a acercarse y ella los miró con los ojos vidriosos.

―Mimi ha ido a buscar a Koushiro ―dijo señalando la pantalla.

Cuando vieron el nombre de Suzu en la conversación de chat, todos supieron que aquello se les había ido de las manos. Tal vez si hubieran creído a su amiga desde el principio, ella no estaría desaparecida. Quizás, si no hubieran hecho esa estúpida broma, nadie la habría aprovechado para crear todo aquel engaño. Puede que, si hubieran estado más atentos a las señales, Koushiro y Mimi habrían estado con ellos en ese momento, disfrutando de un paseo hacia ninguna parte o una película en casa de alguno de ellos.

Pequeñas decisiones, cosas que parecían no tener importancia, habían desencadenado todo.

Podían intentar encontrarles con las mismas pistas que Mimi había usado, pero sospechaban que sería demasiado tarde cuando llegaran hasta el lugar.

Y no se equivocaban. Porque en ese mismo momento dos gatos se acercaban a su amiga, con el lomo erizado y bufando escandalosamente. Y una niña, de aspecto angelical, sonreía mientras salvaba la distancia que la separaba de su presa.

―¡No te acerques a ella! ―gritó Koushiro con voz ronca.

Suzu, o más bien Vademon, lo ignoró por completo. Se arrodilló junto a Mimi y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

―Veamos cómo de dócil eres y cuánto podrás servirme.

La joven se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, como si le sirviera de escudo contra aquel ser, y trató de contener el sollozo que estaba a punto de escapar de su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suplicó que aquello no fuera doloroso.

Y no lo fue.

De pronto se sintió arrastrar a un pozo oscuro, desde el que veía a lo lejos borrosas imágenes de lo que estaba viviendo. Su mente era encerrada en lo profundo de su ser y su cuerpo pasaba al control del intruso que se había colado en el interior.

Notó que se levantaba, pero fue algo extraño. Como una sensación lejana, como el recuerdo de un sueño olvidado que apenas conseguimos evocar.

Sin embargo, su esencia intentó reclamar el cuerpo que le pertenecía cuando sus ojos se clavaron en una mirada oscura. Koushiro hablaba, no sabía si a ella o a su invasor, pero lo escuchaba como un ruido lejano. De la misma manera que las palabras pierden el sentido en un zumbido extraño cuando tenemos la cabeza metida en el agua.

Quiso luchar con todas sus fuerzas para detener su mano, pero no lo consiguió.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo que ver cómo Kou recibía un tortazo que ella misma le había propinado.

El picor de su mano escoció como si se tratase de una herida en el corazón y el llanto escapó sin remedio intentando acallar el dolor de aquello.

Pudo notar que el intruso se regocijaba con aquello. Que hacía a su rostro sonreír ante la mirada dolida del pelirrojo. Parecía que lo único de sí misma que seguía perteneciéndole eran esas gotas saladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Como una simple testigo, vio a su cuerpo conducido hacia la salida. Sus pasos eran firmes, fuertes, como si quisiese que resonaran. Ella solía caminar con ligereza, le gustaba pensar que se asemejaba a una bailarina por su elegancia, o tal vez a un felino de esos que vio en los documentales que su padre ponía. Aunque en ese momento odiaba a todos los felinos del mundo.

Salió de la casa abandonada en la que Koushiro seguía maniatado a una silla, enfermo por su estancia allí y dolido, más en el alma que en el cuerpo, por el golpe recibido.

El ocupador movió sus piernas entre algunas personas que se cruzaron por la calle. Sonrió con calidez a una mujer y ella respondió el gesto. Mimi quiso llorar de nuevo al ver que los demás no eran capaces de atisbar la maldad que encerraba quien ahora la controlaba. Le pareció que un niño miraba con confusión sus ojos. Quizás él, con la inocencia de la infancia, fuera capaz de ver el mal que los adultos preferían ignorar.

Un pensamiento que no era suyo llegó hasta lo que quedaba de su mente cuando los pies que ya no le pertenecían se detuvieron.

"_Este lugar me encanta. Se puede escuchar el sonido del aire y presenciar la fuerza del mar_".

Sus oídos parecieron volver a funcionar, supo que era porque se lo estaba permitiendo. Pudo oír el fuerte viento que agitaba su cabello y ver las fuertes olas que rompían contra el acantilado ante el que estaba. Una astilla se clavó en su mano cuando se apoyó en la valla de madera.

Un par de jóvenes tiraban algunas piedras desde allí, mientras compartían una botella de cerveza. El olor rancio de la bebida se mezcló con el del salitre y revolvió el estómago de Mimi. Esperaba que Vademon también tuviera que sufrir esa sensación de asco.

A pocos metros, una familia de extranjeros se hacía fotos, disfrutando del buen día y las buenas vistas. En algún momento ella había sido una niña con un gran sombrero rosa que pedía a gritos a su padre que la fotografiase. Se dijo que era cruel todo lo que le estaba pasando. Y no pudo evitar pensar en la niña a la que el secuestrador había hecho pasar por Suzu. Alguien inocente a quien sus padres no llorarían porque no sabrían que había desaparecido del mundo.

Y Kou, su querido amigo, cuyo único pecado había sido ser demasiado inteligente.

No era justo. Se lo repitió una y otra vez con rabia. Que un espectro de otro mundo decidiera volver para usarlos a los tres en sus fines. Que destrozase sus vidas, rompiendo lo sueños que aún no habían llegado a soñar, deshaciendo los recuerdos que no habían llegado a vivir, arrancándoles todo lo que tenían sin ningún miramiento.

Mimi, la chica a la que todo el mundo en algún momento había catalogado de caprichosa, se descubrió deseando una sola cosa. Que él se salvase. Que viviera la vida que merecía. Que hiciera grandes descubrimientos, sonriera y fuera feliz. No quería nada más.

Ese futuro tal vez podía llegar todavía. Ella podía hacer que llegase.

Mientras esa certeza inundaba su cabeza, notó que sus fuerzas volvían y recobraba poco a poco el control de su cuerpo. El usurpador quedó relegado a un pequeño lugar en su mente, encerrado y gritando porque quería salir. No podría retenerle mucho tiempo.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba tiempo. Que una sola acción era lo que separaba a aquel ser del fin de su existencia.

Sabía cómo destruirlo para siempre.

Koushiro también sabía cómo, o al menos lo intuía.

En cuanto Mimi, o su cuerpo controlado por Vademon, salió de la estancia, comenzó a debatirse en la pesada silla clavada al suelo. La cuerda rozó dolorosamente su piel pero se negó a parar. Los gatos observaban casi fascinados lo que estaba haciendo pero él no perdió tiempo en dirigirles siquiera una mirada.

Sudando por el esfuerzo y con algún grito de dolor, se balanceó con todas sus fuerzas de un lado al otro. Durante un agónico minuto, pareció que no servía de nada. Hasta que por fin notó que el mueble se movía ligeramente.

Con renovados ánimos, siguió en su empeño. Y, cuando por fin los clavos se soltaron lo suficiente, la silla cayó de lado contra el suelo, arrastrándolo con ella. Su muñeca izquierda recibió el impacto porque quedó atrapada, arrancándole un alarido de dolor. El crujido que se escuchó no era muy esperanzador.

Respirando entrecortadamente, movió con lentitud la mano dañada y aprovechó la rotura de los huesos para poder desasirse de la cuerda que lo retenía. Así, poco a poco, pudo liberarse de sus ataduras.

Se puso en pie, tropezándose consigo mismo, y fue dando tumbos hacia la salida. El sol le cegó por el largo periodo que había pasado en la penumbra. Cuando pudo volver a mirar no se detuvo a observar la casa a medio construir y con aspecto abandonado en la que había sido encerrado. Ni tampoco se fijó en que los gatos lo seguían a pocos metros de distancia, atentos a lo que hacía. Sus ojos buscaron la conocida figura de Mimi y se inquietó al no encontrarla.

Caminó por una calle solitaria, buscando a su amiga. Paró a un hombre que se cruzó pero este se marchó apresuradamente al ver su aspecto enfermizo y maloliente, seguramente creyó que era un mendigo o drogadicto. Koushiro se sentía peor que si lo fuera. Porque de esa manera no habría estado aquella noche que le parecía tan lejana usando el ordenador. Porque Valdemon tal vez habría tardado más en encontrarle y Mimi quizás no se habría visto envuelta en aquello.

Se reprendió mentalmente por perder concentración culpándose de todo. Tenía que tener puestas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en encontrarla.

Su corazón latió desbocado, con un ánimo que creía que jamás volvería a sentir, cuando la vio apoyada en la valla que daba al mar. Otras personas pasaban a su lado sin fijarse en ella, sin pensar que había un intruso en su cabeza, sin entender lo importante que era esa chica para el joven pelirrojo que intentaba correr hacia ella dando traspiés.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en el que levantó la cabeza. Miró al cielo unos instantes, todavía de espaldas a Kou.

―¡Mimi! ―la llamó entre resoplidos por el esfuerzo que hacía.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos marrones retenían unas lágrimas que no llegarían a ser derramadas. Su sonrisa volvía a pertenecerle y él lo supo. Porque era un gesto que había visto antes.

Nunca creyó que podría odiar algo de ella. Pero odiaba con toda su alma esa sonrisa.

Era la misma que le dedicó cuando se subió a aquel avión que se la llevó al otro lado del mundo, separándoles durante varios años. Esa que era un gesto de cariño pero una gran mentira. Esa que intentaba ocultar la tristeza de la despedida.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, era ya demasiado tarde.

Como a cámara lenta, Mimi se coló por encima de la valla en la que había estado apoyada. Se acercó al borde del acantilado y aspiró aire profundamente, impregnándose del olor a sal y arena del ambiente. Se negó a mirar atrás de nuevo, sabía que si lo hacía cambiaría de idea.

El paso que dio hacia el abismo fue irónicamente fácil. Solo tuvo que extender el pie y dejarse llevar por la gravedad. Aunque en su corazón sentía un terrible peso.

Gritos de sorpresa y pánico se escucharon, pero Koushiro no les prestó atención. Llegó junto a la valla y la saltó con dificultad, cayéndose de bruces contra la piedra del suelo. Nadie prestó atención a los dos gatos que lo habían seguido, que de pronto miraban a su alrededor desorientados, como si no supieran qué hacían allí.

El chico sintió las manos de algún desconocido cogiéndole para ayudarle a levantarse. Lo arrastraban de nuevo hacia la calle, pero él se negaba a retroceder.

Pudo asomarse desde el desfiladero antes de que se lo llevaran a la fuerza. Y prefirió no haberlo hecho.

El pelo castaño de Mimi se hundía poco a poco entre las olas, que arrastraban consigo el cuerpo que se había estrellado contra las rocas. No pudo ver más que eso. Pero fue suficiente para que gritos de agonía escaparan de su pecho.

Ignoró el dolor de su garganta mientras seguía profiriendo alaridos llamando a su amiga. Porque la sensación de su alma desgarrándose era mucho peor. Porque sus huesos doloridos y la inanición no eran nada comparados con su corazón roto. Por eso siguió pronunciando su nombre, una y otra vez.

Pero daba igual cuánto la llamase. Ella no iba a volver.

.

* * *

**Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, sigo con mis exámenes que parecen no acabar nunca.**

**Hay cosas que aclarar, pero lo haré en el siguiente y último capítulo, que creo que será corto. Espero poder subirlo pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco la idea de este fic que es por y para Asondomar_

* * *

.

**·~ O son do ar ~·**

.

Nadaba en una extraña oscuridad. Se sumergía en un mundo en el que se mezclaban la consciencia y el subconsciente, en un lugar frío y cálido al mismo tiempo. Se ahogaba en una terrible desolación que ya no recordaba y se asfixiaba por un alivio que no comprendía.

Una melodía retumbaba en ese mundo que lo arrastraba, como si las notas fueran a atraerle hasta el fondo de un oscuro abismo del que no habría escapatoria. Quiso ponerle nombre a la sinfonía que le aterraba. La bautizaría como "el sonido del miedo" pero no parecía ir bien con ella, aunque fuera esa la sensación que le dejaba. Tal vez "el sonido del mar" porque la penumbra se perturbaba de vez en cuando con vestigios de luz que llegaban en oleadas hasta él, como si se encontrara en medio de un vasto océano.

No. No le recordaba al agua, sino al viento. Su nombre sería "el sonido del aire".

Un recuerdo lejano, que no parecía pertenecerle a él, le alcanzó cuando eligió denominarla así. Unas palabras en otra lengua bailaron en su ser, diciéndole que estaba olvidando poco a poco algo importante. Quiso atraparlas antes de que se le escaparan, pero una nueva oleada de luz acompañada por el aumento de la música se llevó esa verdad. Quizás era algo que no debía saber.

Otro sonido fue elevándose paulatinamente, como unos brazos invisibles que trataban de sacarle de aquel oscuro lugar, como una guía hacia el mundo real. Era una melodía de un solo instrumento. La conocía, le recordaba a su infancia, a su casa. Así que se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta la superficie.

Koushiro parpadeó con confusión. A lo lejos, de la radio de la cocina que debía haber encendido su madre, se escuchaba el preludio de la primera suite para violonchelo de Bach.

Miró a su alrededor, sin entender bien cómo había llegado a su habitación o qué estaba haciendo. La pantalla de su ordenador estaba encendida y mostraba un artículo que le parecía haber leído ya. A su izquierda, el vaso de agua estaba intacto. La luz del día era blanquecina por las nubes que cubrían el cielo y se colaba una fresca brisa por la ventana entreabierta. Le recorrió un escalofrío y se levantó para cerrar. El reloj del portátil marcaba las tres del mediodía. Y él tenía la sensación de estar en un momento y lugar equivocados.

Todavía latía en su corazón una extraña desazón. Como si se hubiera derretido por lágrimas y alaridos de dolor. ¿Se habría quedado dormido sentado? ¿Habría tenido una pesadilla? Por mucho que se esforzaba, no conseguía recordarlo.

Seguía intentándolo cuando el sonido de unos nudillos chocando contra su puerta le sobresaltó. Se apresuró a abrir y se encontró a su madre sonriéndole con cariño.

―Hijo, luego me gustaría ir a comprar algo para tu padre, ¿me acompañas?

―Claro ―susurró Kou todavía sintiéndose inquieto.

Antes de que sonara, ya lo estaba esperando, aunque no sabía por qué. Su móvil emitió la estruendosa melodía del tono de llamada que usaba para enterarse, le irritaba tanto que así se obligaba a contestar. Descolgó sin mirar siquiera quién era y algo cálido pareció deslizarse por su pecho cuando escuchó una voz.

―¡Hola! Te llamaba para decirte que hemos quedado esta tarde para dar una vuelta. Sora, Tai y yo vamos seguro. Yamato todavía no lo sé... En realidad no sé quién más puede hoy. Yo iba a ayudar a Miyako a hacer un pastel para Ken, pero al final tiene trabajo en la tienda de sus padres así que no puede. Podríamos acercarnos a saludarla y así pasamos por el centro comercial. ¿Te acuerdas del bolso que vi que combinaba tan bien con mi nueva camiseta? Pues igual me lo compro hoy...

Koushiro rio suavemente, intentando que ella no le escuchase. De vez en cuando soltaba algún monosílabo para que ella supiera que seguía al teléfono. No sabía por qué, pero escuchar a Mimi le parecía más fascinante de lo habitual. Se sentía como si llevara mucho tiempo sin poder compartir esas charlas casi unidireccionales que siempre mantenían.

―... entonces, ¿vienes esta tarde? Hemos quedado en la escuela a las cinco.

―No puedo, es que tengo que acompañar a mi madre a comprar una cosa.

―Oh, bueno, si acabas pronto llámanos. ¡Hasta luego!

Algo se removió dentro del pelirrojo al escuchar el tono desencantado que había usado su amiga. Se despidió de ella y se dijo que no pasaba nada, que ya la vería al día siguiente. Pero, mientras tecleaba en el ordenador de forma distraída, no podía evitar estar preocupado. Necesitaba ver a Mimi sonreír, aunque no sabía la razón.

Tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo porque no conseguía concentrarse. Salió de su habitación y pidió a su madre que se marchasen, así podría estar libre más o menos para la hora en que habían quedado. Ella pareció conforme y charlaron tranquilamente sobre lo que podían regalarle a su padre.

No tardaron demasiado en elegir algo y comprarlo porque las tiendas estaban vacías, aunque empezaron a llenarse cuando ya se marchaban. Supieron la razón en cuanto se asomaron afuera. El cielo encapotado por fin había empezado a soltar el aguacero que llevaba anunciando todo el día. La madre de Koushiro, siempre previsora, sacó un par de pequeños paraguas de su bolso. Caminaron un trecho juntos y después el chico se despidió antes de correr hacia la escuela para ver si encontraba a sus amigos.

Se detuvo en el lugar donde solían quedar pero no había nadie. Llegaba diez minutos tarde, así que igual los demás estaban de camino. Esperó un cuarto de hora y después aceptó que seguramente habían cancelado los planes. Aunque no se imaginaba a Taichi pasando la tarde solo en su casa sin hacer nada.

Anduvo hacia la residencia de los Yagami, pensando que tal vez se habían guarecido allí de la lluvia. A la mitad del recorrido se dio cuenta de que la casa de Sora era la más cercana y pensó que quizás estuvieran allí. Para ese entonces la lluvia era más intensa y el pequeño paraguas se tambaleaba peligrosamente con las ráfagas de aire. Llegó bastante mojado a la vivienda Takenouchi y llamó a la puerta.

―¡Koushiro! ¡Estás calado! Pasa, te daré una toalla ―dijo preocupada su amiga pelirroja después de abrir.

Se vio conducido a la habitación de Sora mientras intentaba secarse el pelo.

―¿Por qué sois tan crueles? ―escuchó que se lamentaba Jou.

―Deja de quejarte, será divertido ―replicaba Tai en el momento en el que entraban en la estancia.

―¡Kou! ―lo saludó entusiasmada Mimi.

Le pareció percibir una nota de alivio en su voz, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo porque se encontró perdido en una gran tranquilidad, que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho, al verla sonreír. Le devolvió el gesto y después saludó a sus amigos. Yamato movía el ratón del ordenador de Sora cerrando cosas mientras Taichi se colocaba intencionadamente en el campo visual del recién llegado.

―¿Qué hacíais? ―preguntó Koushiro mirando con desconfianza el gesto inocente del Yagami.

―Querían gastarte una... ―comenzó a decir Jou.

―¡Nada! ¡No hacíamos nada! ―interrumpió Yamato irguiéndose y dando un pisotón al mayor.

―Vamos al salón a merendar algo, me muero de hambre ―dijo Tai mientras salía arrastrando a Mimi, que parecía que iba a decir algo.

El pelirrojo rio. Estaba claro que tramaban algo contra él, parecía que había llegado a tiempo. Miró distraídamente la pantalla del portátil y se sintió de pronto mareado. Algunas imágenes aparecieron en su mente en efímeros parpadeos, no le daba tiempo a ver gran cosa. Algo le dijo que ese ordenador tenía la clave de la confusión que llevaba viviendo todo el día.

―Sora, ¿me dejas mirar una cosa? ―preguntó señalando el aparato.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación seguida de Yamato y Jou, ya se oían las quejas de Taichi por su tardanza y sus exigencias de comida. Koushiro se sentó en la silla de escritorio y miró unos instantes el teclado esperando alguna revelación. No sabía que pensaba encontrar en él, pero algo malo había. Al menos eso le decía su mente desde algún remoto lugar.

Pensó que tal vez tuviera un virus o algo así. Buscó y buscó, tecleando incesantemente. Creyó que no era más que una tontería aquel extraño presentimiento que había tenido y, ya se iba a levantar, cuando halló un extraño archivo. No conocía el formato que tenía y el nombre era muy raro, una combinación de números y letras entre las que había un símbolo que desconocía. Podría haber jurado que se trataba de un carácter del mundo digital.

De nuevo, imágenes confusas aparecieron por sí solas en su cabeza, esta vez acompañadas de sonidos. Un maullido, seguido de una risa infantil. Dos pares de ojos gatunos, antes de una extraña mirada verdosa. Un vestido blanco en un cuerpo de niña. Las olas rompiendo contra unas rocas. El aire susurrando en un acantilado.

Y Mimi. Una triste sonrisa de Mimi. Una sonrisa de despedida.

El corazón le latió a toda velocidad. No entendía qué eran aquellas cosas, no sabía si las estaba imaginando o si eran el vago recuerdo de un mal sueño. Pero le perturbó el dolor que atravesó su pecho con esa última imagen.

Sin pensar bien lo que hacía, borró ese archivo y se aseguró de que quedara eliminado del todo. Se dio cuenta de que le sudaban las manos, era una sensación desagradable, no le pasaba a menudo. Se levantó tambaleándose mientras tragaba saliva, intentando en vano tranquilizarse. Se sentía como cuando se sumergía en un buen libro o en una buena película, a veces se angustiaba tanto que al volver a la realidad estaba confuso. Porque aquello parecía irreal, aunque el palpitar de su corazón le recordaba que no lo era.

―¿Qué quieres para merendar, Kou? ―preguntó Jou entrando en la habitación.

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces mirando el rostro de su amigo.

―Nada, no tengo hambre ―consiguió contestar en un hilo de voz.

―¿No quieres algo de beber?

―No, gracias.

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto y se reunieron con los demás en el salón, mientras Sora preparaba todo y Mimi la ayudaba. Oía el parloteó de esta última y suspiró, dejando que el alivio lo recorriera mientras se sumergía en esa voz, como si fuera una nana. La miró atentamente cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá y no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño. El sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas le dio ganas de abrazarla, aunque se contuvo.

Pasó el resto del día sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Con Tai engullendo la merienda y la cena. Con Yamato riéndose del castaño cuando se atragantó. Con Jou frustrándose porque no recordaba el nombre de un libro que iba a recomendarles. Con Sora haciendo de anfitriona. Con Mimi obligándoles a ver una comedia romántica... Fueron horas en las que estuvieron sumergidos en risas, que sirvieron para limpiar la mente de Koushiro e hicieron que la extraña preocupación que había tenido se disipase poco a poco.

Cuando ya de noche se fueron separando para ir a sus casas, el pelirrojo se ofreció a acompañar a Mimi. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se dio cuenta de que Sora le lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga cuando se despidieron. Yamato y Taichi se marcharon por un lado, no sin antes recordarles la partida de bolos que tenían al día siguiente. Jou fue con ellos durante un trecho, diciéndoles que no sabía si podría y teniendo que prometer al final que iría.

Kou y Mimi caminaron en silencio un par de minutos. A él le dio la sensación de que ella necesitaba un momento de los dos a solas, como si también hubiera estado preocupada por algo.

―Me gusta tu falda ―dijo de pronto el chico.

Con esas palabras provocó una gran sonrisa. La joven no tardó en comenzar un monólogo sobre el lugar donde lo había comprado, el material del que estaba hecha y el color tan bonito que tenía. Se fue desviando mientras le contaba que tenía ganas de cambiar la pintura de las paredes de su habitación y de que le gustaría tener alguna vez una cama de esas de princesa, que tienen cortinas de tela vaporosa.

Él se limitaba a sonreír y a emitir de vez en cuando algún sonido. Disfrutaba más de lo normal aquella conversación. Le parecía muy interesante, como si estuviera frente a una gran fuente de información. Quizás descifrar caracteres y símbolos fuera fascinante, pero aprender cosas de Mimi tenía un encanto especial. Le gustaba comprobar que anticipaba a veces sus reacciones, darse cuenta de que la conocía muy bien, y luego descubrir que siempre había cosas nuevas.

El silencio repentino que se formó cuando doblaron una esquina hizo que Koushiro frunciera el ceño. Miró a su amiga con confusión, no estaba acostumbrado a que estuviera callada. No era bueno con los sentimientos, pero el gesto que tenía le pareció algo triste. Y eso no le gustó.

―¿Pasa algo?

―No...

Le pareció la mentira más floja que había oído nunca.

―Puedes decírmelo, te ayudaré si está en mi mano ―insistió, preocupándose un poco.

―Precisamente ese es el problema ―dijo ella apretando los puños―. Siempre eres muy amable conmigo, me ayudas y me aguantas. Sé que todo lo que te cuento no te interesa, que no puedo mantener conversaciones intelectuales, y aún así siempre te hago escuchar tonterías. Lo siento.

El chico se detuvo, impresionado por esas palabras. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera sentirse así y le dolió. No quería ser la causa de que Mimi estuviera mal. La joven siguió caminando, sin haberse dado cuenta de que él se había parado, y tuvo que darse la vuelta para mirarlo cuando la cogió del brazo.

―Ahora es cuando estás diciendo tonterías. Me gusta que me cuentes cosas, me hace sentir especial que quieras compartir conmigo lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Ella se sonrojó. No solo por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, sino por la intensidad con la que sus ojos negros la miraban. Supo que no eran palabras vacías, que lo decía de verdad. Y se sintió más reconfortada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Soltó su brazo del agarre y después entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kou. Ahora fue el turno del chico de ponerse colorado, pero no separó sus manos.

Caminaron un trecho en silencio, y después ella retomó la conversación sobre la cama que siempre había querido. Sin saber que Koushiro se prometía a sí mismo que algún día haría que ella la tuviera. Y que, si Mimi se lo pidiera, le atraparía una estrella fugaz o le traería el sol hasta su ventana.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Tachikawa, tuvieron que soltarse. Ambos notaron un extraño frío en la mano que habían tenido asida a la del otro. Se miraron con algo de timidez. Después la chica se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al entrar en el edificio, se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una última sonrisa. El joven se descubrió a sí mismo adorando ese gesto que significaba un reencuentro.

Una vez en su habitación, el pelirrojo todavía rememoraba esa sonrisa y sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho. Algo había cambiado en su vida ese día, desde ese momento de angustia tan extraño que había vivido, y sentía que no volvería a ser el mismo. Que valoraría más lo que tenía. Que se aseguraría de que Mimi siempre sonriera con sinceridad.

Ya se iba a dormir, cuando su ordenador se iluminó. Se acercó a la pantalla y vio que había aparecido una ventana de chat. Era, precisamente, esa chica que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Charló con Mimi durante bastante rato, sin otro entretenimiento que esperar mientras ella escribía respuestas. No recordaba haber sonreído tanto ante el portátil como aquella noche. Y se dijo que solo era la primera de muchas.

La joven se despidió de él antes de irse a dormir, después de conseguir que le prometiera que la acompañaría a elegir un regalo para una amiga de Estados Unidos.

Koushiro seguía sonriendo cuando ella se marchó. Pero el gesto se congeló en su cara cuando una nueva ventana surgió de pronto.

―_Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hablar contigo_ ―decía una tal "Suzu".

Miró unos instantes la pantalla sin saber qué decir. Algo evocaba en su cabeza ese nombre, aunque no la ubicaba en su memoria. Tal vez era una compañera de clase, nunca llegaba a aprenderse el nombre de todos.

―¿Quién eres?

―_Una admiradora. Eres una persona muy interesante, me gustaría saber más cosas de ti. Y dejar que me conozcas. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez esta canción? A mí me fascina._

Pulsó el enlace que la chica le había mandado y una melodía invadió lentamente su habitación. Le era familiar, terriblemente familiar. Sus dedos se agarrotaron y no consiguió moverlos sobre las teclas. Durante un par de minutos intentó recordar por qué conocía esa canción y de dónde había salido aquella chica.

Y, envuelto en esa música, Kou supo que algo andaba mal. Que su mal presentimiento de todo el día había tenido un fundamento. Que había intentado escapar, sin saberlo, de Suzu. Que esa situación era la que provocaba en su cabeza los extraños maullidos, la risa infantil y la sonrisa de despedida de Mimi.

Pero ella le había encontrado. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

* * *

Aquí este último capítulo que me ha costado bastante. Tengo varias cosas que aclarar. Primero, el final que había imaginado al principio es el del anterior capítulo, así que si a alguien le gusta más puede tomarlo como el desenlace. Este es el segundo que se me ocurrió, hay una pequeña escena más que corresponde al tercer final y si a alguien le apetece conocerlo se lo contaré.

He pensado que este desenlace pegaba más con las historias de este género, y lo he dejado a libre interpretación. Podéis pensar que Yamato y Taichi se aburrieron esa noche y retomaron la broma que no llegaron a empezar, que le mandaron una canción al azar. También, que Vademon ha aparecido, por mucho que Kou ha intentado borrarlo del ordenador de Sora; si recordáis lo que dije antes, este digimon/fantasma podía meterse en la mente de los demás y enseñarles imágenes, puede que todo no fuera más que un "sueño" que él impuso en la cabeza de Koushiro. Puede pasar lo que le enseñó o algo completamente nuevo. Y muchas otras interpretaciones que podéis darle.

Os dejo descansar de esta nota tan larga, solo espero que hayáis disfrutado con este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo, en especial Asondomar para quien va dedicado.

**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios :)**


End file.
